An Unwilling Damsel
by Joy1
Summary: (COMPLETE)Harry learns that Ginny is more than Ron's lit' sister & far more than he hoped for. If only he can get her to trust him with the painful secret she's carrying, they might turn out just fine. Snuggly & bickering HG story. There will be kissing.
1. The congregation of Weasleys

**An unwilling damsel by Joy**  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING BEFORE BEGINNING THIS STORY:

Notes: I haven't read all the books (I know- the horror) so my cannon might be fuzzy. You can correct me but please don't be so snippy about it. Basically this is Harry's year 6 but I don't really know what happens after year 4 and that one I'm a bit hazy on. Goblet of Fire has enough twists and turns that I am sure I missed parts. (In my version of the world there are no sliding staircases in the dorms and Sirius is still dead.) This is a romance with a bunch of angst. This will not be a Voldemort story. All of Harry's trials and tribulations will be of the personal variety. I always go for the happy ending so don't panic. I don't really take plot points from reviews...seeing how the whole thing is already written. Lots of reviews mean I get the chapters out faster. I welcome suggestions especially about grammar and structure because I think that's what I need to work on most. Though praise is always awesome. Please give me reviews so I can alter chapters as I go.  
  
_Warning:_ For those of you that can't take stories with even the suggestion of abuse then _**stop**_ _**now**._ At one point there are memories revealed but it is not severe because there is someone there to help and you are separated enough to know it's a memory. I have a psych background so this story is mainly the progression of a relationship between Harry and Ginny after a potentially awful event occurs.

The congregation of Weasleys  
  
1.  
  
The Gryffindor common room had served Harry well these last few years as refuge during sleepless night. This night however was just odd. All of the Weasleys' were missing. Not in the 'Voldemort has captured them. I must save them' kind of way, but more the 'Something is up and no matter how close to family I am, I'm still not blood' sort of way. Ron had been roused from bed a bit before midnight by Professor McGonagall and had come back in silently around 1:30 with the twins all serious and whispering. Even Fred and George seemed serious...angry like. Harry opened his eyes a little and realized someone was in Ron's bed. Barely awake Harry made note that whom ever it was clung to Ron while they slept. For some reason, he didn't think it was Hermione.  
  
Now three in the morning, the stranger from Ron's bed, who was making their get away, disturbed Harry. They were far enough ahead that he couldn't tell the identity of the person until they reached the common room. Ginny had crawled into one of the overstuffed chairs by the fire. She was weeping. 

Harry reached for her shoulder, startling the poor girl to death, causing a whole new batch of tears. "Oh Ginny, I'm sorry," he murmured. She was too upset to be self-conscious. Her face was open with fear and hurt and pain. "Oh God Gin...what's wrong?"

Her chin quivered and she shut her eyes letting two huge tears stream down her face. "Scared."

"Of what?"

"Bad nightmare Harry...that's all," she tried to pawn it off as. At fifteen, Ginny was a much better liar than she had been.

Ginny had turned fifteen a week or so before... Old enough to date a bit in her parents' minds. Harry had noticed the boys beginning to buzz round the youngest Weasley more actively and he missed the days when she would blush at his presence. Not that he liked her in that manner it was just... he didn't know what. However right now all he wanted was to destroy the nightmare that bothered her.  
  
Harry brushed back some of her hair behind her ears touching her almost reverently. Ginny's big eyes met his. He moved next to her in the chair before she climbed in his lap ducking her head under his chin. Harry situated himself in the seat taking all of her weight...hoping to take all of her pain as well. Ginny clung to Harry around the chest as she did all those years ago in the chamber of secrets.

She shook a bit in his arms as she continued to cry. Harry kissed the top of her head. "What was your nightmare Gin? What's shaken you so bad?"

"You know...nightmare about being trapped alone in a room with a Slytherin boy."

Harry rocked her gently in his lap kissing her temple this time. "Its over. He's not coming back."

"You don't know that," Ginny said harshly much to Harry's confusion. She moved off his lap quickly, "I'm gonna head back up to bed." She pointed toward the boys' dorms.

"You can lay with me if you like?" Harry offered. She looked at him queerly so he quickly said, "Ron's always is thrashing about muttering about spiders."

Ginny smiled for the first time since they began to talk. "Okay, but you keep your cold toes to yourself."

"Promise."

Harry realized too late how profoundly stupid this was. He not only could get in a lot of trouble with the school, but any one of Ginny's brothers, including Ron, could pummel him to death, or it could destroy Ginny's good name if one of the other guys saw them. But there she went slipping under his covers so there he went after her. What guy in his right mind wouldn't follow Ginevra Weasley into his bed? Harry wrapped his arms around her bringing her close.

Ginny turned in his arms to face him. They were nose to nose. "I'll make you a deal, Harry," she whispered. "You protect me from my nightmare and I will keep you warm and close."

He smiled, "I could really use that about now." He closed the bed curtains to give them a measure of privacy.

"Good," she murmured and rubbed their noses together before settling her head on his chest. At that moment Harry knew nothing could feel as good as Ginny Weasley in his arms.

Just before sunrise Harry felt himself being shaken slightly. He opened his eyes to the beautiful face of Ginny sitting on the side of the bed. "Thanks Harry. That was the best nights' sleep I could have hoped for...you make me feel safe," she whispered sweetly. "I'm going over to my side. Please tell Ron so he doesn't worry." 

"Okay," he muttered pushing up on an elbow to see her more clearly.

Harry blinked a few times sleepily, "Ginny?" 

"Hmm?"

He dropped back to his former position looking over at the redheaded siren. "Don't ever let anyone tell you that you need beauty sleep...You will never need beauty sleep because you are so beautiful to begin with," he murmured with a sleepy yawn before slumbering once again.

Ginny stared hard at Mr. Potter's prone body unknowing what to think of his sleepy confession. He thought she was beautiful. She idly wondered if she were the first girl to sleep next to him...to share his bed. Ginny was sure she would have heard some rumor of any serious relationship that Harry had...at least the way the rumor mill worked around these parts. She wondered when everyone would 'know' about last night. She didn't mind anyone knowing that Harry Potter had invited her to sleep next to him in his bed where anyone could see. It was the earlier portion on the evening, the part that made her skin crawl that she didn't want to be public knowledge.

Ginny was lost in these thoughts until her brother started fussing, "Aragog...not Aragog."

All she could do was chuckle. "You do know how to call it Harry."

And so it began the path to Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter becoming good friends. Harry didn't find out from any of the Weasleys' what had transpired that had caused Ginny's relapse into fear but he was there to protect her so it was all right. He didn't have to know... for now.

A/N: Well what do you think? PLEASE REVIEW! 


	2. Untapped power misdirected

**An unwilling damsel **by Joy

A/N: I make Professor Snape an okay guy in my story. So sue me.

A/N2: Bullying in this chapter.

**Untapped power misdirected**

2.

Harry Potter observed the Weasleys' at great length in the coming days. They were a unit…the four that remained attending Hogwarts. There were more messages from home as well as the older brothers and the messages came more often. Ron seemed absolutely incensed with Dumbledore and ironically it seemed to be Professor Snape that calmed him the most. Nothing in the world was as it should be.

For Harry's part he was at the youngest Weasley's side at practically every hour of every day that was permitted. Ginny didn't seem to mind, care or even notice. But with Harry near by Ron began to calm a bit and the twins felt easier with being apart a bit more. Hermione and much of the staff found Harry's attentions to Ginny and her obliviousness to that fact at the present time a grand irony due to her former infatuation with Mr. Potter, and his state of denial at the time.

Unfortunately for Harry he had begun to dream each night Ginny was beside him snuggling or talking to him…each night that was the way his brain seemed to unroll the trials of the day. The odd part was she wasn't a teenager. She was older…closer to him somehow. He knew it was her, but he also knew it was not her by the same token. Each morning he felt the need to be with Ginny anew and so day in and day out he was…no explanation sought.

A couple weeks into this habit, Harry waited for Ginny outside her potions class to walk her on to Greenhouse when he noticed everyone in the class had left but Ginny. He opened the door to see Professor Snape leaning over her as she cried rubbing her back in slow circles. Both looked up quickly at the sound of the door. Harry had never felt such white-hot anger and jealousy in the same moment before. The air around him became charged as it did on occasion at his Aunt's house when people (Aunt Marge) started in on his parents. Ginny's eyes snapped up to meet Harry's with fear and embarrassment before she bolt from the room. "Ginny!" he called but she didn't stop. He knew better than to follow at a time like this. He might inadvertently hurt her… he would rather hurt Snape.

Harry turned back to his teacher glaring, "What did you do?"

"Watch your tone Potter!" Snape said in a low warning. The child before him possessed powers untapped that seemed harder for him to control in moments of anger. This was one of those moments.

"Oh, I think not. If you are doing something to her, I will find out about it. I don't care who you are… I don't know what my father ever saw in you he thought was worth saving," Harry growled. "You stay away from _**my girl**_."

Professor Snape blinked a few times as if for once he was able to separate his animosity for the son of James 'bloody' Potter and the young man that stood before him with Lily's eyes (at least when he wasn't protecting him from certain death.) "Potter," Snape began in a gentle tone. "Miss Weasley is in great pain right now. And if she truly is _**'your girl'**_ then perhaps it would be wise to discern between those who wish her harm and those that are concerned for her."

Harry paused, the charged air calming, as he stared at his potions teacher, "There are those that wish to harm her?" Professor Snape nodded a couple times, much in the way Dumbledore would. "Why?"

"Harry…she is very innocent, is she not?"

"Yes."

"Some people want to take innocence by force and some want to punish innocence for speaking up."

Now if Harry hadn't been such a thick headed young man he would have memorized the words to ask Hermione what the hell it meant but he was a thick head and very confused. "Thank you Professor Snape. I know I haven't said that to you but on more than one occasion I have owed you a debt of thanks. This is one of those times."

"You are welcome Mr. Potter."

As the young man began to leave Professor Snape called, "Harry?"

"Hmmm?"

"It is wise for you to continue to walk Miss Weasley to class. I will be sure to let your other Professors know that you may be late to class due to errands you are running for me."

Harry blinked rapidly. "Thank you sir."

Snape nodded at Harry leaving him more confused than he had when he entered the room.

Harry went to Ginny's class only to discover she had never arrived. Harry pulled out his map only to discover that some Slytherin blokes had Ginny trapped in the corridor one over. He rushed over shouting at them, "Get the bloody hell away from her you pathetic gits." The guys were in Ginny's year and were too afraid of the great Harry Potter to do anything but run away; especially when they could feel the hairs on the backs of their necks stand on end. Harry ran after them to make note who they were.

Ginny slid down the wall she had been cornered at taking deep breaths. She would not cry. She would not cry, the voice in her head repeated. Harry would protect her and she would not cry.

Harry came along side her and gathered her into his arm. " 'd he tell you?" Ginny asked.

"Professor Snape told me to continue to walk you to class because there are those that wish to harm you. He was unwilling to say more than that." Harry stayed silent so Ginny could explain what was happening but she didn't.

"Can we just go back to the common room?" she asked quietly.

"Sure," he responded.

Once Ginny was situated in front of the hearth sipping some tea he brought her, Harry devised a plan of action. He had waited patiently for Ginny to wash and return to the common room in comfortable clothes. Seeing Ginny in one of Ron's old sweatshirts and a pair of jeans was causing some odd reactions in his system. She looked like a girl…like a hot teenage girl…not Ron's little sister. God help him. And what was with him calling Ginny _**'his girl'**_ anyway?

Harry knew that line of thinking would only cause problems so he concentrated on the plan- he would attempt to talk to Dumbledore and Ron about the afternoon. He would try to find out the precipitating events to this situation. He would ask Ginny to lie next to him tonight again. He would… _'What the bloody hell was that?'_ Harry thought in horror. _'This is Ginny…Ginny Weasley.'_

Harry stood up shaking his head and strode over to Ginny. "Alright there Harry?" she asked quizzically.

"Yeah. Just a lot on my mind… You'll be okay here for a bit?"

"You don't have to baby-sit me Harry. You have a life to get back to," she said turning back to the hearth.

Harry knelt before her taking her hands in his, "I would rather spend my afternoon here with you than what I need to accomplish believe me. I will do my best to be back before the clock strikes, okay?"

She nodded.

Harry moved away and looked back at the sad girl in front of the fire. _'So maybe in my heart she's my girl after all?'_ his brain whispered._**'So maybe you should do something about it?'**_ his heart responded.Once again Harry shook his head and made his way to Dumbledore's office.

A/N: REVIEW PLEASE! I like affirmation that I am going in the right direction.

A/N2: This is a progressing relationship. They aren't going to get together immediately.


	3. The darkness that envelops

**An unwilling damsel** by Joy  
  
The darkness that envelops  
  
A/N: There is no prequel to this story...you will just have to wait several chapters before you find out what happened. Review more and I will attempt to put out a chapter a day.  
  
3.  
  
Professor Dumbledore looked at an irate Harry Potter with a mixture of amusement and concern. "Harry, as I have tried to explain to you that..."

"That you won't tell me what's going on...that these guys get free passes to harass Ginny. I mean hasn't she been through enough already. The least we can do is protect her from..."

"Harry," Dumbledore said softly.

Harry stumbled back and landed in the great chair before the professor's desk. "I don't understand professor. Something is going on with the Weasleys' and it centers around Ginny, but they won't tell me what's happened." He heaved a huge sigh. "I think the oddest thing about this is Professor Snape being worried about her. It just rubs me the wrong way him wanting to take care of her."

Harry hugged himself around the middle...and action Dumbledore had witnessed James Potter do over Lily Evans on more than one occasion, ironically in relation to Serverus Snape. Professor Dumbledore smiled knowingly, "You like saving the damsel in distress, Harry... and to put not too fine a point on it...you like saving this damsel in distress. Whatever your problems with Professor Snape are he does not truly wish you harm... most of his hostility is based in a past that died with your mother and to a lesser degree father."

"What does that mean sir?"

"Lily was a lot like Ginny, Harry. She was kind and thoughtful and beautifully innocent. She saw the best and the beauty in all. Even Snape," the professor said with the smirk. "I don't believe anyone could have love your mother as much as your father...but Serverus came bloody close."

Harry stared confusedly at his headmaster, "Sir?" not quite believing what was being implied.

"They were all in school together Harry. Is it so hard to believe that someone might have wanted to be in your father's place...maybe someone who loved your mother might even envy you for being part of her? It might even hurt someone to see the face of a man he could not stand with the eyes of a woman he loved?" This insight cast new light on the interactions he had witnessed with Sirius and Remus. It also explained some of the animosity he felt directed at himself by Snape. "You see Harry, Professor Snape has his chance to protect Lily again through you and Ginny. You might consider attempting to bond with him the way you did with Professor Lupin. He can be a powerful ally...after all you both wish to protect Ginny."

Harry was more confused than before when he entered the common room. Ginny was asleep in the big chair he had left her in. She had pulled her legs up to her chest and was in the fetal position. He touched her knee gently attempting not to startle her. Her brown eyes blinked sleepily. "Harry," she murmured stretching like a cat.

"Now what did I tell you about beauty sleep- it is truly unnecessary," he answered rubbing her knee in slow circles. Ginny gave him a grin before yawning.

"Ginny, will you tell me what's going on? Please?" Harry asked quietly. Ginny's whole body went from relaxed to stiff.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"But Ginny..."

"No Harry...no. No one asks you to remember the night your parents died, or talk about what its like to be 'the boy who lived', or even being sucked dry by the Dementors. Leave it be!" she fussed and ran toward the girls' side of the dorm.

Harry got to the stairs first feeling the desperate need to keep her there, "Ginny please, don't do this. I'm just concerned as your friend." Ginny laughed sadistically. "Why is that funny?" Harry asked confused.

She looked at him like he had gone mad, "Do you honestly believe we are friends?"

"Yes."

"No, we aren't," she replied. "You know I'm there when you need me but you don't know anything about me... You know I'm Ron's little sister and you saved me from certain death at the hands of Tom Riddle but that's it. You come and spend time at the Burrow in the summers but that is familiarity Harry, not friendship... You have no idea what is important to me. You don't know what I fancy...what kind of blokes I like. You don't even know that I would be furious that you would go to Dumbledore without talking to me first. But that's what you did isn't it? That's what you always do- decide what is best because you're Harry Potter. Well how dare you make that decision for me! How dare you be arrogant enough to believe I want your help!"

Harry had never seen Ginny this angry before at least directed at him. He was completely bowled over by her emotions. "I'm...I'm sorry. I'm just concerned. You're important to me Ginny. I'm scared for you. I don't want you hurt."

Ginny's angry face began to soften a bit at his words. Harry couldn't bring himself to release the notion that this was Ron's little sister or god knows he would have kissed her right then and there. That wasn't the answer though. She was right, he really wasn't her friend in the classic sense. He couldn't leave the conversation this way...he had to do something. She was watching him oddly."I'll make you a deal. You don't have to tell me about what happen, but you will let me keep walking you to classes and letting me spend time with you."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "And why would you want to do that Harry?"

Harry took one step closer to Ginny, definitely into her personal space. He just spoke without thought, "Because I didn't go down to the Chamber of Secrets to defeat the monster. I came to get you. Hermione and Ron are my best friends and they have always been there, but you're the only one to have seen me kill...They can't understand what I have been through, how it envelops you...how it seeps into every part of you until you wonder if you are going to come back you or something tainted or maybe not at all. You however can understand... See you may not consider me a friend, but I consider you one."

Ginny stared at him with a look of curiosity and bewilderment as if it had never occurred to her that maybe he had put some thought into their relationship. That maybe he needed her to be there, but hadn't quite figured out the rest yet. "New deal," she said coming to a decision. "You walk me to class until I feel that it is unnecessary anymore and we spend time getting to know what is important to each other."

"Okay...Am I allowed to tell Ron what happened today? I don't want to make you angry with me again," he offered.

She smirked, "I'll tell him...in time. But not today." Harry looked down, "And I'll tell you too Harry...but not today."

Something in her statement touched him. "Thanks Ginny."

They smiled softly at one another then slowly hugged just before other Gryffindors arrived. Harry kept hold of her despite her attempt to pull back because of the other girls walking past. "Wish it were me," one of the girls whispered to another and headed upstairs.

"Don't get cocky, Potter," Ginny murmured to him.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Weasley."

PLEASE REVIEW! 


	4. Nightmares of all shapes and sizes

**An unwilling damsel** by Joy  
  
A/N: Thanks for your reviews it helps so much.  
  
Nightmares of all shapes and sizes  
  
4.  
  
Harry was woken out of a dreamless sleep suddenly one evening several weeks later. He sat straight up trying to ascertain what he woken him. There was a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach that all was not well with Ginny, so he slipped down the stairs to the common room.  
  
Harry had made good on his promise to spend time getting to know Ginny...including finding out that the common room was her refuge at night just like it was for him. The irony of the situation was this left time for her brother Ron to fall for Hermione, but that was a different story.  
  
Harry knew Ginny's schedule, what classes he could help her with, what she could help him with, who her friends were and oddly enough who the blokes were that would ask her to go to Hogsmeade. By now Harry knew each one by name, where they lived and threatened each that if Ginny wasn't in his eye- line at the time they said she would be back they were answering to him. This meant Ginny arrived back in front of Mr. Harry Potter many a Hogsmeade trip early, which appeared to be fine with Harry, who was known to spend the remaining time doting on her. Ron only ever teased Harry about finishing off all of Ginny's dates once. Ron apparently didn't like the silent treatment at all. This protection was amusing to Ginny, Hermione, the twins, Ron, and ironically Professor Snape who really did seem to be looking after Ginny in his own way.  
  
Down the stairs Harry found Ginny shaking on the sofa. It was Saturday night...actually very early Sunday morning. "Gin...Ginny what's wrong?" he whispered.  
  
"Nightmares," she said clutching herself tight. "Supposed to go away in time...hate them... hate all of 'em."  
  
Harry sat himself beside her. "Did something happen with that guy from Ravenclaw today?" Ginny's body shook. "I'll kill him," Harry growled low.  
  
"He didn't do anything," she said quietly.  
  
"Rubbish...you're shaking like a leaf. He must have done something."  
  
She shook her head. "He's just a boy that likes me, that I spent time with alone in an enclosed space. That's all. Nothing more or less."  
  
Harry looked her over, "Something happened."  
  
"It was a nightmare," she said moving away from him over to the window.  
  
"Ginny..." he said following her.  
  
She turned on him quickly, "Sometimes you're really thick Potter, ya know that?" She strode back to the hearth.  
  
Harry stared at her a moment then knelt before the sofa she was sitting on. "Okay...I'm thick. Explain it to me."  
  
Ginny grit her teeth, "I have nightmares about all the guys that take me out... even some that don't. It has nothing to do with them personally."  
  
He was thick. Something had happened 'that night' and then the boys in the hall threatening her. Of course she had nightmares about guys. Then the idea that maybe he was one of her nightmares struck him hard. "I do?" he asked quietly not quite finishing his thought.  
  
"Do you what?"  
  
Harry's big green eyes met Ginny's. "Do I hurt you in your dreams?" Ginny could see how deeply the concept shook Harry. He took her silence to mean he did...which frightened him even more. "Oh god...Ginny," he muttered getting next to her on the coach. His fingertips gently brought her face to him. "I could never hurt you. Not in a million years. It would kill me to cause you pain," he said running his fingers over her cheek and jaw.  
  
Ginny's emotions got the best of her and she shut her eyes to him, letting a tear fall from each eye. "You looked like you wanted to hurt me that day in Professor Snape's classroom." She knew it wasn't fair. She knew Harry would never hurt her, but having him vocalize it a little more would help her a lot so she had pushed.  
  
"Open your eyes...please open your eyes," he commanded palm cupping one of her cheeks. Ginny's eyes fluttered open. "I love you and I don't want you hurt by anyone. I was not angry with you. I was frightened for you. I was angry with him. I thought he was responsible for whatever happened that night. I needed him to know I would protect you. I needed to scare him. I'm so sorry I scared you too. It was never my intension." Harry kissed her forehead before touching his forehead to hers, holding her close. "I would never hurt you...and I would kill anyone that did. Ginny, please, you have to believe me."  
  
Ginny leaned back a bit from him. "I don't have nightmares about you hurting me...not like that," she stated carefully.  
  
"But I do hurt you?" she nodded. "How? How do I hurt you?"  
  
She swallowed letting tears fall. "You and I are close in my dream but the more you get to know me the more I disgust you. Eventually you get that look in your eyes you had when I was in Snape's class every time you see me. It just goes down hill from there."  
  
Harry was devastated and shocked. He refused to let the devastated part get in the way of trying to reassure Ginny. Harry took Ginny's head in both her hands carefully and made her look at him. "Listen to me. Getting to know you over these last couple months has shown me what a supreme idiot I have been before now. I had all that time at the Burrow to get to know you and passed it up. For that I am sorry. You are one of the most amazing people I have ever met. Nothing of yourself could you show me that I wouldn't love."  
  
Ginny tore her face from him and face the fire, "That is a lie."  
  
"It isn't."  
  
She turned back angry, "You don't know the future. You don't know how you'll react. There is darkness in me Harry. A deep black pit that I don't want you to know."  
  
Harry hugged her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder. "There's one in me too Gin. There's one in everybody. Ours are just deeper and darker than most, so we know they are there. We've also had the fun of someone exploiting that darkness...the same someone."  
  
After a few minutes of silence, Harry reached for a throw pillow and put it at one end of the sofa before he gently laid them both down. He spooned her back but pushed up on his elbow playing with her hair with his opposing hand. "Sleep. I'll be right here." Ginny nodded a bit and shut her eyes.  
  
Harry stared for a long time at her while running his fingers rhythmically through her Titan tresses. This was wonderful. Perfect. This is where Ginny belonged...with him. Not with some guy from Ravenclaw. Not with any other guy. She was his responsibility. She was his..._**'his girl'**_.  
  
Harry lay down beside Ginny kissing her neck once, which caused her to snuggle into him. As he drifted off to sleep Fred and George came out from their hiding place.  
  
"He's a bloody idiot," Fred said to George. "Ya know that right?"  
  
"Like she's not. He said he loved her. Now he didn't say it in a romantic way but that's pretty damn obvious. I mean...look at them," George responded.  
  
"She fancy's him whether she admits it or not."  
  
George nodded, "I hav' to admit, he's the best out of the blokes that have buzzed round." Fred sighed, "So we can't begin to torture him until they get together. Don't want to run the boy off."  
  
"So we have to be on our best behavior."  
  
In unison they said, "This is going to kill us."  
  
A/N: Before anyone asks Ron and Hermione will be making an appearance in this story soon. They even get their own chapter. Fred and George will be window dressings mainly. 


	5. Shock to the system

**An unwilling damsel** by Joy  
  
A/N: Okay guys I got 2...I repeat 2 reviews for my last chapter. I swear I'm not posting over the weekends anymore. Arggghhh. Anyway. I expect more reviews this go round...okay? Good.

Shock to the system  
  
5.  
  
There was an unofficial pool amongst the teachers as to which couple would become 'official' first- Harry & Ginny or Ron & Hermione. They had watched the two couples progress nicely in their attraction and affection. What amused the faculty the most was that it was Harry and Ron's individual denial over their feelings that made them hesitant about taking the next step in each pseudo-relationship. In the four months that had past since 'that night,' as Harry had come to term it in his own mind, things were a bit odd for him even if he didn't realize it.  
  
For her part, Ginny Weasley's life was almost perfect. She was doing well in school, her nightmares were much less frequent (but when she did have them Harry always instinctively met her in the common room for snuggles), her brothers were not running off every boy that showed an interest in her (why did she need them when Harry guarded her so), and Harry Potter was her best chum. Now of course she would have liked nothing better than to be Harry's girlfriend, but for now she content herself with the knowledge he would always be there for her. She even allowed herself the notion that in the four months since 'that night' Harry had become a bit jealous of the young men that looked her way, making her even more his soul focus. Ginny was fairly sure Harry did like her; he just hadn't figured it out yet.  
  
Ginny had given up going to Hogsmeade with other guys entirely. It just wasn't worth the hateful stares Harry gave them followed by the talk. What was in this talk she didn't know but most of the time the guys came up with lame excuses to cancel anyway. She just started to say no to avoid the whole mess. One guy when she turned him down went so far as to say, "Ya know you should consider getting a tattoo that says 'Property of Harry Potter' to avoid any further confusion." She had laughed rather than getting mad.  
  
Yes life was practically perfect. The last perfect thing Ginny wanted was her first kiss...the perfect kiss. She was old enough. She could have had it with other boys, but she didn't want other boys... She knew who she wanted to share it with...she just didn't know how. Harry had a thing with some girl from Ravenclaw for a bit there. Ginny specifically did not want to know the girl's name and therefore did not learn it. But ironically since 'that night' the Ravenclaw girl had slipped to the background and Ginny was now in the spotlight. Ginny idly wondered if Harry had even noticed his shift in attention. She tried not to get her hopes up that it meant more than it did. Sometimes boys were like that...they would like a girl for what seemed like no reason and then stop just as fast.  
  
This particular day Ginny, Harry, Fred, George, Hermione and Ron had trapsed around Hogsmeade in grand style. There had been murmurs amongst the staff about this 'date' between Harry & Ginny, hoping this would push things along. (Snape had his money on that evening on the way home.)  
  
It had been a fun trip full of laughter, silliness and affection (at least between Ron and Hermione). The twins had taken a sidetrack back to Hogwarts, which left the other four progressing nicely down the lane (which was their intension all along). Ron and Hermione were fun to tease, but soon tired of being unable to do the same to Harry and Ginny. The twins did honestly love their little sister and could not think of anyone better to be her first real steady than Harry. He was family. Now if Harry could only get his head in the game things would go swimmingly. (Their money was actually on the following day to give the couple some time to adjust to the change in relationship.)  
  
Ginny walked with Harry behind Hermione and Ron who were walking shoulder to shoulder. She smiled brightly. "So...when's me brother going to ask her out?" Harry looked over at the small red head confusedly. "Oh don't tell me you can't see it." His brow knit together. "Then again you are a boy," she observed.  
  
"You think Ron and Hermione...like each other?" Harry asked uncertain.  
  
"They're adora-cute."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow, "Adora-cute...what kind of word is that?"  
  
"Adorable and cute combined... See," she pointed at her brother brushing hands with Hermione and then blushing before clearing his throat as they got inside the castle. "Adora-cute."  
  
Harry was quiet a moment or two and looked down. He began to kick a stone in front of them. "What's wrong Harry?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Wondering when I'm gonna be the third wheel... It's not like I've ever had real friends before...Friends that are family."  
  
Ginny gazed at him sweetly. "You have your teammates, housemates, and the teachers...me. You'll never want for someone to spend time with."  
  
"Its not the same," he muttered in pain over this new development.  
  
There was disappointment that flashed in Ginny's eyes a moment as he said the words. Whatever had been there was gone by the time she said, "Trust them... They don't want to lose you...so they won't."  
  
Ginny and Harry let Hermione and Ron get further and further ahead until they had turned the corner in front of them no longer in sight. Ginny stopped Harry touching his arm, "No worries Harry. It will all work out alright."  
  
"I don't know that," he mumbled shuffling his feet. The feeling of being left alone in the world again was swallowing him whole. He still couldn't quite make himself believe that Ginny wanted to be around him. He was just a big brother type. If Hermione and Ron left him he would be alone because Ginny had lots of friends and...growl...dates. She didn't need him the way he needed her and he needed her a lot...although he wouldn't admit it out loud or really even to himself.  
  
Ginny saw her chance to make a move on the pensive Potter...to show him he could have her in his life. "Then maybe you need to find a fourth wheel," she said quietly under long lashes staring at his mouth a moment before looking into his eyes.  
  
"What does that mean?" Harry asked gazing at her, just as Ginny leaned up and kissed him briefly. She looked directly in his eyes for a second before she scurried away without another word. It took him a beat to process that Ginny Weasley had just given her first kiss to him (he knew it was her first kiss because he kept tabs on handholding, kissing, and boys in Ginny's life) so when she was no longer standing there he was disconcerted. She kissed him. **She actually kissed him.** And now she was gone. **Bloody Hell!  
**  
"Ginny?" Harry called. She didn't stop. "Ginny," following her to just inside the common room, where Ron looked an awful lot like he was about to kiss Hermione... that is of course until Ginny tugged Hermione away.  
  
"Hermione?" Ron called after her.  
  
Harry and Ron stood in the common room staring up the stairs to the girls' dormitories. "Something happen?" Ron asked Harry suspiciously.  
  
"No... no... nothing. You?"  
  
"What?" Ron's eyes got big. "No...nothing."  
  
"Well then we should go on up, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
They stood staring at the stairs another five minutes before one of their housemates looked at them confusedly.  
  
Harry shook his head, "So why in the bloody hell are we still standing here?" He felt angry and hurt but couldn't bring himself to admit it might be because he wanted Ginny to mean it and it was obvious she didn't. It was a small bit of comfort...a pity kiss. Nothing more.  
  
Ron sighed letting his shoulders slump. "No reason. Lets go."  
  
............  
  
"Why did you do that?" Hermione asked Ginny on the stairs going up.  
  
"Because I needed to talk to you."  
  
"About what?"  
  
Ginny bit her lip, "I kissed Harry."  
  
"You what?" Hermione mumbled unable to believe her ears.  
  
"I kissed him..." Hermione's eyes were big. "We were going to interrupt you anyway. I figure you would rather have your first kiss with my brother undisturbed."  
  
"Who...who says I was going to kiss your brother... or that I even want to kiss your brother?"  
  
Ginny looked at her like she had gone mad, "Hermione, its pretty obvious that Ron likes you. It seemed by the way you weren't running away that you probably liked the idea of him kissing you."  
  
Hermione worked her jaw a bit. "I...I don't want to talk about that."  
  
She turned the conversation back around, "What did Harry do? Did he kiss you back?"  
  
Ginny began to pout. "It was just a little kiss. He seemed so shocked that I don't think he really knew what was going on." She shrugged, "Then I left. He called after me, but I couldn't bear the 'you're a great girl, Gin' speech... What am I to do? I've had a crush on him since I was eleven, but then...it stopped being a crush."  
  
Hermione considered her friend a moment, "What will you do when you see him next?"  
  
"Don't know."  
  
The brunette smiled softly, "You have a lot of guts...I mean, he's Harry Potter."  
  
............  
  
Ginny had the bunk next to the window because she liked to see the stars when she couldn't sleep. Tonight something had woken her but she wasn't sure what. She looked toward the window to gaze at the moon but something seemed slightly off. Ginny tilted her head sideways for a moment. She could swear she felt Harry. Ginny knew she was loosing her mind when one) she believed she 'felt' Harry Potter's presence and two) she believed he would sneak into her room at night to watch her slumber. She sighed and decided that dreaming Harry snuck in her room for risqué reasons wouldn't be such a bad dream to have before settling back into sleep. Maybe she could give up 'good-girl' dreams for the night.  
  
Once Ginny quit moving Harry removed the hand from his mouth and began to breath normally again. He had been sitting under his father's cloak watching her undisturbed. He didn't even know why he was there. He should be asleep. Ginny Weasley had never caused this great a fascination before, so now should be no different. She didn't mean it. It was just a friendly little kiss..._on his lips...that he could still feel burning_. A kiss she hadn't given to any of the many guys that had taken her out...the guys he had run off for the most part.  
  
He was lying to himself of course. For four months Ginny Weasley had been of great fascination. It was just now there was some proof that maybe she might feel the same. Whenever Ron would ask if Harry fancied someone he would lie and say no all the while behind his bed curtains he was having dreams of doing just this...being in her room...watching her sleep. But in his dreams he wasn't just staring...far from it. Behind his eyes he saw her welcome him to lie beside her before kissing him...and that was the most innocent part of it. His cheeks burned at the dream that had driven him here tonight. It of course had also driven him to change his nightclothes since he couldn't rightly sleep in them.  
  
After a little while of continued staring he shook his head in self- loathing. The door to Ginny's room mysteriously opened and shut again completely unobserved.  
  
............  
  
A/N: Before anyone yells at me, I will remind you to think back on your first kiss. Almost everybody I know had something go wrong. I just made it a little more full of angst. Next chapter will make it all better...once you get past the beginning of course.

A/N2: I am not above holding a story hostage until people tell me what they think. There is no point in me posting if I don't get feedback.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Nothing to do with pity

**An unwilling damsel** by Joy  
  
A/N: Now that is more like it on the review front. Thank you... I needed that. Don't be afraid to correct me. I had no idea that I kept interchanging 'then' and 'than' in my writing until someone pointed it out. As I read through it the line 'sounded' right in my head but was entirely wrong. Anyway please continue to review.  
  
Nothing to do with pity  
  
6.  
  
Harry seemed to have vanished from school... or Ginny's presence, at least in her mind. He hadn't taken meals with the students the following day. Maybe that was Harry's answer...hiding from her. Ginny felt like kicking herself. Why did she have to go and rock the boat? Maybe if she had waited a little longer Harry would have put all the pieces together...maybe he would have come round?  
  
Truthfully Harry had played sick to the nurse, who gave him a pass but explained 'personal illness days' were of rare commodity and should therefore be spent well. Which meant Harry spent the majority of his day under his father's cloak following the object of his affection & confusion around or waiting for her to get out of class to follow her some more after spending said class period fretting over the situation. Ginny wasn't much better off. She, however, was looking rather confused herself. Every time there was a moments peace that Harry felt he could talk to her one of her brothers, or Hermione, or one of her other friends would come up.  
  
The night wore on and everyone knew in Gryffindor tower something had transpired between Miss Weasley and Mr. Potter. Whatever it was left Ginny alone and Harry scarce.  
  
Ginny couldn't believe Harry was reacting this badly that he abandoned her entirely. She thought their friendship meant something to him. And how was she supposed to react when he did his utmost to keep her all to himself? Ginny pouted a bit, angry with Harry for the slight. She decided to turn in for the night...and maybe indulge in a much-needed cry.  
  
Ginny entered her bedroom and got the same odd feeling she had the night before but once she scanned the room seeing no one... not even another Gryffindor, she chose to ignore it. She turned out the light, undid her tie and got to the first button on her shirt when something swished behind her. She turned quickly and was face to face with Harry.  
  
"What are you doing? You aren't supposed to be here," Ginny whispered in the moonlight filled room.  
  
"Why did you kiss me?" Harry demanded almost angry sounding.  
  
"What?" she responded in shock. Of all things she couldn't believe she would be discussing why she had kissed him.  
  
"Why did you kiss me? What was the reason?"  
  
Ginny just stared at him unbelieving he was cruel enough to make her humiliate herself like that... or too oblivious that he had to ask.  
  
Harry paced away and then came back very close to her, "I don't want your pity Ginny!" he announced.  
  
Obviously she was wrong about the oblivious part. "It wasn't pity," she stated quietly looking at the floor.  
  
Harry moved away again, "Then what was it?" flaring his arms. "Why would you do that if you didn't feel sorry for me? Like I needed to know I was cared for."  
  
Ginny tilted her head like a cat considering him, "You are cared for."  
  
Now Harry was angry, "But not by you...not that way... so why would you confuse me like this? Why give me the brief hope that..." the words died on his lips.  
  
It was now or never. Ginny shook her head, gathered all of her Gryffindor courage. She took a step closer into his personal space and looked him directly in the eye. "Who says I don't care for you?"  
  
Harry was now the one looking down. He shrugged, "You ran away... you left me standing there. I called after you. I came after you and you just ran away."  
  
Suddenly Ginny felt like a git. Maybe the Almighty Harry Potter really was an insecure boy after all. Maybe he really didn't know that someone could fancy him for something other than his fame. _Arrgghhh. I knew that already. I knew he was an insecure mass. Why would girls be any different? I am such a git!  
_  
The words stuck in Ginny's throat. "I...I was embarrassed... You... you didn't respond at all. You just looked shocked. I mean..." she shrugged, " ...you could have anyone. Why would you want the _Weasley girl_? I... I did what I wanted to do and then realized I probably just screwed everything we had up..." The red-haired witch swallowed and breath shallowly before meeting Harry's brilliant practically glowing eyes, "I was scared of what you would say or do once you stopped being shocked so I pulled away." She shrugged again slightly. "I really didn't want to hear that you weren't interested in me... I always wanted you to be my first kiss and you were and I'm not sorry about it..."  
  
Ginny was in full-blown babble mode when Harry kissed her. It wasn't long or hard but enough to stop the flow of words from her mouth and stare at the object of _her_ affection. She bit her lip, "I don't want your pity either, Harry."  
  
He smiled softly at her and took her cheek in his hand, "Believe me, that had nothing to do with pity."  
  
Harry gazed at Ginny as she was bathed in moonlight from the window. "You are so beautiful," he whispered and caressed her cheek. She nuzzled into the hand showing her affection before staring at his mouth hoping he would kiss her again. She got her wish. Harry stared deeply into Ginny's eyes as he approached her slowly. He gave her plenty of time to know his intention and pull back. Ginny held firm, starring back into his eyes, every once in a while flicking her eyes to his lips and then returning to his eyes. Their mouths touched for a second before nibbling lightly each other's lips. Harry kissed Ginny again with great warmth.  
  
When they pulled away after a few minutes of chaste affection Ginny smiled shyly, "What does this mean Harry?"  
  
He kissed the tip of her nose, "...that you're mine." He smirked slightly at the ridiculousness of his next statement but it suited the moment, "I'm an only child. I never learnt to share."  
  
Ginny blushed brightly, "I've fancied you for a couple months now Harry. Don't think there is any worry of sharing."  
  
Harry smiled continuing to rub her cheek with his palm. He couldn't believe he was getting his wish...he never really wished for something like that before so he had trouble admitting it to himself, but he really did want to be with Ginny. She was **_his girl_**. He had claimed her months ago to Snape. Why did he wait so long? Why did she have to be the one to make a move? Why didn't he just ask Ginny to do something alone like tons of other guys had...just the two of them? _Why did it matter any more?_ Harry leaned in and kissed Ginny sweetly again still cupping her check.  
  
A tear ran down Ginny's face. "What's wrong Angel?" he whispered.  
  
"I've wanted this moment for so long. I'm overwhelmed...I'm crying cause I'm happy."  
  
Harry kissed the tear. "Then I want to making you cry daily."  
  
Ginny smiled and Harry smiled back. This was that perfect moment Ginny had been hoping for.  
  
The shuffle of shoes coming up the stairs meant perfection was over. "Get under the cloak," Ginny ordered in a whisper.  
  
"I'll be stuck in here. You have to walk me out."  
  
"Okay...but if any of the girls start to change clothes, you close your eyes straight away."  
  
"On my honor," he murmured throwing the cloak over himself and moving toward the door.  
  
"Ginny. Not so pouty I see," one of her friends said suspiciously wondering what had happened to change the girl's mood.  
  
"Yeah...I'm fine."  
  
"Over your crush on Harry Potter? I doubt that," a snobby girl from Forge's year stated next to her. "He's always buzzing around her and still doesn't see her. Guess you know what kind of impression you make, Weasley!"  
  
"Leave her be," Hermione defended, having come in to talk to Ginny.  
  
"Coming to the aid of your future sister...how sweet? Besides why would the Great Harry Potter go for a little girl anyway? There are so many girls here who would kiss the ground he walked on...girls whose legs aren't bolted together at the knee."  
  
Harry clinched his teeth wanting so badly to rip off the cloak but couldn't without risk of expulsion. He felt incredibly insulted for the insinuation about wanting to be with a twit who would sleep with him because he was 'Harry Potter'. One of the things he loved about Ginny was she saw him and not the fame. He clinched his fists and remained still. He wanted to punch the chit.  
  
He needn't have bothered. "Its time for you to go your room or better yet cool off elsewhere," Hermione said in the tone of voice that made everyone afraid of what she might do, and she could do a lot.  
  
"Why is she here to begin with?" another Gryffindor commented wanting the girl out simply because she was from their year.  
  
"As if I wanted to be here," the girl said slamming the door. No one spoke up for having invited her in so there was no reason identified.  
  
"Thanks Hermione," Ginny said softly. "I'll be right back."  
  
"Have you seen Harry today?" Hermione whispered.  
  
"Not during the day...no," she replied carefully. Harry had taken his cloak- covered hand and was stroking her back, rubbing in slow circles causing her to shiver.  
  
"He was hiding from me too...I expect he thought we would talk about him if we were together," the brunette witch stated.  
  
"I - I guess so...I'll be right back. We can talk more then," Ginny pled needing to get out of the room and away from Harry's invisible touch.  
  
"I just meant that if Harry's avoiding me then the kiss last night must have meant something to him since he is trying to figure it out... so don't lose hope."  
  
"Thanks," Ginny murmured and scurried out the door followed closely by Harry, who had become fascinated with the sloop of Ginny's hips to her tiny waist.  
  
"You told her about the kiss?" Harry whispered once they were headed down the stairs desperate to have her in his arms again.  
  
"Like you didn't gloat to Ron!" Ginny commented.  
  
"No...I didn't. I was too confused to do anything. Besides being my best friend, he is your big brother... That would just be odd." Harry had not considered the 'Ron problem' in any real way since Ginny kissed him.  
  
"Well you better think of something to say."  
  
Harry waited until they were at the bottom of the stairs to remove the cloak and tug Ginny back to a dark spot. He tickled her sides then drew her into his arms planting his hands on the waist that had captured his attention. "Just you wait... Tomorrow we'll find that girl and I will fawn all over you in front of her. Sound good?"  
  
"Sounds brilliant," she said.  
  
"Just remember...anyone gives you that stupid line again the answer is: I don't want anybody else and you are...MINE!" he murmured before kissing her goodnight.  
  
"**'Property of Harry Potter'** indeed."  
  
Harry quirked an eyebrow at her. "What was that?"  
  
Ginny smirked, "A guy I turned down for a date to Hogsmeade, cause I didn't want your Neanderthal behavior to come out, suggested I get a tattoo that said, **'Property of Harry Potter'** to avoid confusion."  
  
"Really?" he said biting his lip.  
  
"Really."  
  
"Huh...kind of like the sound of that," Harry murmured before attempting to kiss his girl.  
  
She however leaned away, "That means you would be wearing a matching tattoo that stated, **'Property of Ginevra Weasley'** for all to see."  
  
"Ohhh...like that even better." This time Harry got his kiss. "Mine!" he growled playfully.  
  
Needless to say Ginny was glowing when she reentered her room and Hermione was waiting. "Talk...talk now," the brilliant young witch fussed.  
  
Ginny bit her lip and smiled. "He kissed me," she whispered.  
  
A/N: Ha! I gave you a happy ending chapter before the end of the series. Now you just have to make it through emotional turmoil, dealing with brothers, nearly breaking up...ya know, the basics.  
  
Now repeat after me...I will **REVIEW** this story. I will **REVIEW** this story. Good! 


	7. For the love of a sister

**An unwilling damsel** by Joy  
  
A/N: You had your nice sweet happy ending chapter... Now hold on because the roller-coaster is set to get underway.  
  
A/N2: As a reminder I mentioned in the paragraph _before I ever began_ the story in _my version_ the stairs don't slide. Just give me this liberty okay?  
  
A/N3: I'm glad everyone was okay with the possessive teasing by Harry. I always found the whole 'mine' thing endearing probably because my husband does it. Hint for the future: the 'Property of...' concept will be revisited.  
  
**For the love of a sister**  
  
7.  
  
Harry found Ron in the corner of the common room scribbling in a journal Hermione had given him to keep track of his thoughts. "Ron..." he called quietly.  
  
"Hiya Harry. Why do you have your dad's cloak out?" Ron replied.  
  
Harry wrinkled his brow, "You trust me, don't you Ron?"  
  
"With my life, on more than one occasion."  
  
Harry shook his head, "No... I don't mean on a big level 'life and death' stuff. I mean on the day to day, do you see me as a 'good person' type trust?"  
  
Ron looked and his friend queerly, "What's this all about?"  
  
"Ginny."  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"My baby sister that me and my five older brothers will skin you alive and feed you your stones if you hurt her, baby sister," he clarified.  
  
"That would be the one."  
  
"The Ginny that you have walked to class everyday for four months?"  
  
Harry sighed, "Yes Ron...Look, I like her...a lot. We've always gotten on so well that it took a bit to figure it out, but I really like her. I have always defended her and protected her. I just want to continue to do that, just on a more exclusive scale."  
  
"In other words with kissing and mood lighting," Ron said neutrally.  
  
The matter would have been left there had the red-haired boy remained his normally oblivious self and not looked at the cloak in Harry's hand putting 2 and 2 together. Ron grabbed him by the throat, "Please tell me that cloak being out has nothing to do with Ginny."  
  
"I can't." Harry expected some anger about them getting together but he had the feeling that this was going to come to blows...and he wasn't about to hit back.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"Before you beat on my face let me explain."  
  
"You have three minutes."  
  
Harry groaned, "Yesterday Ginny pointed out how close you and Hermione had become and I felt like a third wheel. She suggested I find a fourth, leaned up, kissed me then scurried away. I racked my brain all day about it deciding that Ginny must have been feeling sorry for me. She wouldn't have done it then left if it had meant more... I wanted it to mean more. I don't know when that happened...I really don't. The more I thought the angrier I got, because I didn't want pity. I never found a time or a place that was just us until Ginny went into the dormitory. Once I was sure it was just us I let myself be seen and we talked it through."  
  
"You have less than a minute to say something that won't end up with you bloody," Ron snarled.  
  
Harry took a deep breath, "On the souls of my parents, there were a couple of kisses and that's all. I did nothing I would be ashamed for you to have seen. I mean she's my girlfriend. But her honor is safe Ron. I wouldn't do that to her or you... You're my best friend."  
  
"You're not just with her 'cause you want someone to snog?" the red head accused, now sporting an entirely different view on the relationship. One minute before his best friend and little sister going out was semi-okay, _but now Harry was a player_.  
  
"Ron!"  
  
"No...I'm serious Harry. You have your own little fan club of girls that worship you that would gladly fill the position. So if that's all you want- **leave off my sister**!"  
  
Harry's heart sank, "No, Ron. You obviously don't trust me."  
  
"Not when you come sneaking around the dorm in that cloak to catch my sister in her bedroom, I don't."  
  
Fred and George noticed the two arguing in the corner, as did Hermione and Ginny from the stairs. "What's going on?" Fred asked.  
  
"Never seen you chums have a row," George commented.  
  
"Go on Harry. Explain it to my brothers the beaters why you have your invisibility cloak out," Ron fussed.  
  
Hermione gave an accusing glare to Ginny who tried to look pitiful.  
  
"Well I..." Harry began suddenly realizing that his chosen girlfriend had three of her six big brothers in their dorm at the present moment.  
  
"Harry?" George and Fred said in one voice.  
  
Ginny backbone began to show in that moment as she strode angrily to her brothers and stood in front of Ron. "Don't do this Ron or I shall be forced to bring up what other things might have happened of late!" she glared.  
  
Ron sucked a deep breath and grit his teeth. "Why's it have to be you? Why can't he debauch someone I don't care about?" he grumbled.  
  
Harry looked like he had been physically struck- in near tears. _How could my best friend think me such a wanker?  
_  
"Ronald Weasley, you take that back this instant," Hermione demanded suddenly appearing in the fray.  
  
"Why? He's the best at everything. Has a legion of admirers. Why am I not allowed to wish that he wouldn't pick my sister to experiment on?" Fred and George looked confusedly at each other than back to Harry who had vanished. "See- he knows I'm right so he's hiding."  
  
Ginny was so angry her face was completely red. "For your information Ronald Weasley I kissed Harry not the other way around. Harry has been nothing but a gentleman."  
  
Ron grit his teeth again, "Then why was he in your room?"  
  
The twins turned to their baby sister. "Because he wanted to talk to me without everybody listening in out here."  
  
"Bet that's not all he wanted."  
  
"What the _bloody hell_ is wrong with you!?" Hermione fussed thumping Ron's ear.  
  
Ron stared at her. First off Hermione never swore. Secondly she looked like she was going to slug him and thirdly his little sister looked heartbroken.  
  
"He left," she whispered beginning to cry softly. "I was going to get to be his girlfriend. He wanted that. I wanted that...and now we won't. You took that from me. _Why did you take that from me_?"  
  
Ron looked to his brothers for support. "Sorry Ron," said Fred.  
  
George replied, "Don't look at us."  
  
"No better guy around"  
  
"Been waiting for this to happen."  
  
Fred shrugged his shoulders, "We don't think he'd hurt her."  
  
George tilted his head, "Loves you too much to do something like that."  
  
A/N: Wheeee... Wasn't that a fun dip? Oh wait...Ron and Harry have to make up now right? Just take it as it comes 'cause from here out things will just jerk about a bit. I will always warn you before a major dip in emotions if I can.  
  
A/N2: NEXT CHAPTER- We get our first glimpse of what happened with Ginny. This is a warning.

I will REVIEW so Joy will tell me what happened to Ginny. _Say it with me._ I will REVIEW so Joy will tell me what happened to Ginny. _Good. Now deep breaths until tomorrow. _


	8. Crying equals punching

**An unwilling damsel** by Joy  
  
A/N: Thanks for your support.  
  
**WARNING**: We find out a brief overview of what happened to Ginny. In a later chapter there is a more descriptive almost narrative of the event. This description is analytically spoken from the point of view of an analytical person.  
  
**Crying equals punching  
**  
8.  
  
Hermione left the common room in search of Harry. The Weasley's could deal with each other. Harry needed someone on his side right then. She knew he would go to the clock tower at a time like this. He hurt... a lot. Only Ron could fix things. She would be poor comfort...but it would be something.  
  
Hermione began to speak to air. While she had no proof he was there, she still knew he was. "Don't know what's wrong with him. I think he's gone a bit mad on the protective bend since that kid cornered Ginny. Then again you have both been overly protective for months."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Harry's voice said from the left though from under cloak. Hermione stared into nothing. "They didn't tell you? She didn't tell you?" she murmured moving closer.  
  
"Tell me what?" a disembodied voice asked.  
  
Now Hermione was confused. "I thought you knew... I mean the way you didn't let Ginny out of your sight or go hardly anywhere alone I just assume..."  
  
"What's this about?" Harry said pulling the cloak from his head.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath, "Ginny'll kill me but..." Harry glared at her.  
  
Hermione paced a moment then began to speak; "Bout four months ago or so one of the older guys from Slytherin pushed Ginny into an empty class room and...well tried to..." Harry's eyes lit a blaze with fury. "Fred and George saw the prat push her and got there before anything terrible happened really...not to say that being groped in a classroom by a guy you can't stand isn't awful. Its just he didn't get far on the violating her side."  
  
Harry was beyond seeing red. He wanted to know the guys name, where he lived, and if his godfather would have left him instructions on how to escape from Azkanban somewhere or did he have to become an animagus for good measure.  
  
Hermione continued, "The twins walloped the kid good before turning him over to Dumbledore... who in turn quietly let the boy leave school voluntarily... It scared Ginny good. She must trust you a whole lot not to have completely flipped out when she found you in her room... Which by the way, you are never to do again."  
  
She paused, "Dumbledore pissed Ron and the twins right off by not expelling the boy. They didn't seem to understand Ginny wasn't up for being ridiculed and blamed. Professor Snape somehow got it and help Ron settle down a bit. He also kept a firm grip on his house when a few 5th years attempted to retaliate against her. I heard rumor that about five of them have spent an entire term only being allowed to go to class and meals because of attempting to terrorize Ginny. I have to admit he was a good man for this."  
  
Harry nodded then was silent for a moment, "How come I didn't know about this?"  
  
Hermione shrugged a bit, "Everyone was basically on Ginny's timetable when people knew what. She was embarrassed and freaked. I knew only cause Ron was angry but trying to figure out what it must have felt like for Ginny. I'm a girl so..."  
  
"You're his girl," Harry observed.  
  
"I suppose I am," she replied.  
  
The timeline started to sink up in his head: that night in the dorm with her brothers, her weeping, and her sleeping next to him. Ginny's comment regarding a nightmare about being trapped in a room with a Slytherin boy had _absolutely nothing to do with Tom Riddle_ but some nameless git that Harry would one day find and skin. The five boys in the hall were the five boys that Snape restricted to his house. And lastly the night they talked about her nightmares.  
  
That first night was the night it had all begun for him. Ginny was his friend sure but that night they connected on an intimate level that he didn't understand. All Harry did know was that Ginny went from 'Ginny Weasley - youngest Weasley child and Ron's little sister' to 'Ginny - a good friend I feel very protective of'. But now he recognized it was more. He could admit it was more. The way he would find reason's to touch her- putting his hand on the small of her back when he opened doors for her, clasped her elbow when they came to a curb, or intertwined their fingers to direct her through a crowd. His feelings were genuine.  
  
Harry took a deep breath, "I like her Mione... I really do. I mean figuring it out was a chore but... for a minute things were perfect... then that girl insulted Ginny and I couldn't stop it or defend her... my best friend sees me no better than the prat that..." his voice cut out. His eyes flitted back and forth searching for the right word since he really didn't know what specifically had happened to his Angel. There were any number of things that prat could have tried to do to her.  
  
"...attacked Ginny..." Hermione supplied.  
  
"Yeah," Harry nodded his head.  
  
"He doesn't Harry. Really. Just give him some time."  
  
"I don't think I can date Ginny if Ron doesn't come round, Hermione," he whispered with heavy heart.  
  
"The git will get it together," Ron mumbled from the entryway.  
  
Hermione half smiled, "Well...I'll be going." She touched Ron's hand as she went by, "Be good."  
  
He nodded, eyeing the guy who was his best friend and little sister's boyfriend. Crikey the world was on its ear.  
  
Harry sat quietly saying nothing just staring out into the night. Ron moved toward him, "Nice out here." Harry remained silent. "Bit of a chill. May need one of Mum's sweaters."  
  
Still Mr. Potter said not a word.  
  
Ron dry washed his face, "Look she's my little sister and you were coming down from her bedroom...that's not cool."  
  
"I'm sorry. It won't happen again." Harry remained still gazing at the stars. "I will just tell Ginny that... well, I don't know what to tell her. I guess that it just doesn't seem like a good time for us to be together."  
  
Ron tugged at his hair, "No...that's not what I want...not really. I want Ginny to be happy and you make her happy so... Just don't hurt her. Hating you on her behalf is exhausting."  
  
Harry turned his head to his friend quickly, "I don't plan on hurting her Ron. I didn't plan on even liking her to begin with...but once we got together, I didn't want to hide from you. I knew you wouldn't be happy but I thought..."  
  
Ron groaned, "She's my sister."  
  
"Yeah she is," Harry said frustrated. "I thought you considered me a decent guy. I thought you trusted me. I guess I hoped somewhere in the back of my mind that you would be happy for us since I am your best mate."  
  
The red-haired boy shook his head, "_She's my sister_."  
  
The brilliant green-eyed boy was frustrated, "What does that mean? Why do you keep saying that?"  
  
Ron sat down next to Harry and leaned into him a bit, "Ginny is special..." Harry went to say something. "Just shut up for a minute okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Ginny and I are closest in age. I never said anything first year because I thought you would think it was stupid, but I can't remember a time when she wasn't around and then she wasn't. The next year she made it into Gryffindor and I got her back...but she wasn't the same Ginny anymore. She was different. Riddle made her different. She has been different ever since. We may have fought and teased and whatever but we used to be close. Once the Chamber of Secrets was opened, hell once that bloody diary entered her hands that closeness has been gone."  
  
He paused. "You got to save the day then. You always get to save the day," he growled enviously. "Ginny nearly got... hurt this year and Fred & George got to stop it from happening... In both cases I felt cheated out of getting to beat up the guys that hurt my sister."  
  
"I'm not making sense," Ron said with a chuckle.  
  
Harry sighed, "You are...it just really hurts to be lumped together with a psychopathic killer and an guy that assaults women."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes, "I'm not lumping you in with them. I don't think of you like them...I just want to protect her from getting hurt and guys right now are the main target to protect against. Even with that you have been running most of the show... which in retrospect is quite amusing."  
  
Ron got up and looked Harry over, "You can date my sister on the conditions that I get to spend time with her occasionally and I can beat the bloody hell out of you whenever you make her upset enough to cry...since she has been known to cry when she's happy as well."  
  
Harry chuckled, "Not that I ever plan on making Ginny upset enough cry or wouldn't feel like a heel if I did but...Okay."  
  
"Good...Glad we have that understanding," Ron said then promptly punched Harry in the face.  
  
"You prat...what was that for?" Harry groaned clutching his eye.  
  
Ron shrugged, "Ginny is crying in the common room because you abandoned her."  
  
Harry glowered, "**_You did that on purpose_**."  
  
The red head smirked, "Of course."  
  
A/N: Yea for brotherly protection. Boo for brotherly overprotection.  
  
A/N2: Next chapter- Ginny and Harry patch things up and we get the first part of the Ron/Hermione story bend.  
  
Everybody knows the line by now- I will **REVIEW**. I will **REVIEW**. 


	9. Idiot Wanker Tool Prat Whelp Git

**An unwilling damsel** by Joy  
  
A/N: I'm going to do this all together rather than separate. It takes too long otherwise.

1) I got the twins in the wrong year. Sorry. Not going to change it now. Just play along please.

2) Snape helping Ginny- re-read Dumbledore's explanation in chapter 3. But to some up- in my version Snape isn't really all that bad a guy. He just had some serious long for Lily in school. Ginny and Lily are very similar to some degree. Snape gets the chance to protect 'Lily' again in Ginny. I was a psych major. You would have to read all sorts of theories on transference to get it completely.

3) The twins will not really play much of a role in this story. As I said before- they are window dressing. I have been toying with a sequel idea where they might actually make more of an appearance but as of now that idea is on hold. I have a month until I move across country. Be thankful I got this out when I did.

And FINALLY 4) This is one of those uncomfortable chapters that exposes a lot of Ron's feelings of inadequacy. That does not make for fun...well until the end. This may be considered a squirm in your seat chapter so be warned.  
  
**Idiot...Wanker...Tool...Prat...Whelp...Git**  
  
9.  
  
Hermione was speaking softly to Ginny in the corner when Ron and Harry returned. Hermione looked up. "I told you to behave," she muttered seeing Harry's eye swollen.

"He gave me permission," Ron rationalized.

"Not on the likely," Harry muttered. "I agreed to let him hit me if I made Ginny cry. I did not realize it was retro-active."

For a moment they all stared at one another while Ron debated what would happen next. Harry made the decision for him by eyeing Hermione to get her and Ron away from there. Ron looked back only once to see how gently Harry was speaking to Ginny stroking her upper back absently. The black haired boy had sat down very close to Ginny, caddy corner to her. He was must be apologizing. Hermione tugged at Ron and he turned away from the couple.Harry sat down next to Ginny who was sniffling a bit. He stroked her back softly for a while. "I'm a right awful git of a boyfriend, running away like that. Wouldn't be surprised if you never wanted to speak to me again?" He hoped his words weren't true. He hoped that Ginny was more upset with Ron than him. Ginny's tear stained cheeks hurt his heart but her blood shot eyes that looked at him pitifully made him reach out and hug her on instinct. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left. I..."

"I'm still yours?" she whispered.

"No," he murmured. Gin started to push away. Harry let her but only just so he could frame her face with his hands, "I'm yours...if you'll still have me. **'Property of Ginevra Weasley'** remember?"

Ginny breathed shallowly searching his eyes for teasing or cruel malice. She found neither. _We're really going to have to work on his hiding instinct if this is going to work. _

Harry waited patiently but was becoming nervous. _Maybe I was being too forward. Maybe I am scaring her by being so serious. _"Gin?" he whispered.

"Kiss me again," she responded. Harry wasn't sure what to make of the request but obeyed dutifully.

As they parted Ginny still said nothing but when Harry attempted to remove his hands from her cheeks one of her small hands covered his. The other hand cupped the back of his head and drew him into another kiss. This time when they parted Ginny leaned her forehead against Harry's and nipped his upper lip before whispering, "Mine!"

Harry sighed with relief, "Yours...all yours." He pulled Ginny into his chair sitting her on his lap holding her close. "Thank you...thank you for forgiving me." She smiled hugging him tight.

Hermione watched Ron's face flicker with random emotions watching his best friend and his sister hold each other close. To comfort him, Hermione stroked his hair idly. "Should be us, ya know?" he said from nowhere. Hermione looked down at him. Ron still was facing Harry and Ginny. "Don't know what I was so bent out of shape really. I mean look at them...they're happy."Suddenly Ron turned to face her, "I guess I'm just jealous that things between them are settled. He knows how Ginny feels. He's not second guessing every move he makes wondering will this be the step that sends her away."

"Ron..." Hermione began but Ron continued capturing Hermione's fingers.

The red haired boy faced his best friend and sister again. "He's not thinking about how far out of his league she is no matter how close they are as friends."

"Ron..." She was becoming concerned where this was going. "You're not..."

Ron interrupted her, "He's not wondering when the day is going to come that she realizes how beautiful she is and how she could have any guy she wanted. He's not afraid of that moment when she realizes, no matter how much she doesn't want it to be true, that she is better than him...too good for him." He gritted his teeth shutting his eyes to his own words as if that would abate the pain, "...and that she will resent him eventually for the missed opportunities."

Hermione's heart broke, "Don't do this..."

An almost sardonic smile graced his face, "So that's why we're different Mione. Harry's got something to offer...a future. He can make a move on the girl." Ron shook his head swallowing, "I can't... I can't trap her in that."

Ron ran his fingertips lightly over the palm of her hand and tips of her fingers, "...but I can't let her go either because it would shatter me to see her in someone else's arms, so I'm this right _bastard_ that just hovers."

"Stop," Hermione pled in near tears, very afraid of what was to come. "Stop saying those things. It's not true."

He let out a rye chuckle and let go of her hand, "Why Mione? It's true. It's all true. I won't ever be a great wizard. I won't ever make money or be successful. I will lead a mediocre existence and you..." he murmured, for the first time acknowledging it was Hermione he was referring to. "And you Hermione are destined for greatness. I can't compete with that. And I can't keep you from that."

Ron looked up at her again, "Which is why I won't be around anymore. I'll find something else...hell preferably someone else...someone I can be mediocre with. You're on your own Hermione. Find a new sparing partner...someone more suited to your talents. I'm giving up my post." Without another word he fled up the stairs to the 6th years dorm wanting to make it to his bed before he might dissolve into very unmanly tears.

Harry caught the abrupt motion out of the corner of his eye. He watched Ron flee from Hermione and disappear up the stairs. Ginny tugged at him and pointed to Hermione who practically collapsed into one of the stuffed chairs. "She crying... Go help her. We're okay," Ginny encouraged. Harry nodded and walked to his friend."Mione...you okay?" Harry asked kneeling before her. She shook her head. "What happened?"

She wiped her eyes, "For awhile now I have known my friendship with Ron has been turning into something more." Harry rubbed her hand waiting for her to continue. "Been trying to figure out why he didn't just kiss all the times he wanted to..."

Hermione turned to Harry and smiled, "He all but told me he loved me. He talked about the future..." Then her smile faded and she turned away, "All the future held was how great I was destined to become and how plain his existence would be...how too good for him I was... how I would come to resent him for holding me back. So now he won't be around anymore. He'll find someone else as should I."

Hermione was crying again, "I didn't even know how I felt...that I actually did love him until this minute when he just broke my heart." Her big eyes met Harry's as she shook her head, "He won't even try Harry. He won't even give me a chance. He won't give us a chance to make it work..." Her chin quivered, "How can he be so selfish to lock himself away from me like that?" Silent tears rolled down her face, "Why won't he love me too?"

Harry pulled Hermione out of the chair and hugged her close. "He does love you. He does. This is just what he thinks he has to do to give you the life you deserve...no stumbling block for you along the way."

Hermione set her chin in her normal snit pose, "Then he's a complete idiot."

"Yep...utter wanker," he nodded in agreement.

"Tool," she muttered.

"Prat," Harry said with a smirk.

Hermione half smiled, "Whelp."

"Git."

Harry sighed, "Stay here. I'll be right back." He kissed the back of Hermione's hand, made his way to Ginny to kiss her goodnight, then bound up the stairs to show Ron what it meant to hurt his family. Hermione may not be blood but she was his little sister.A/N: This brother/sister bond is necessary between Harry/Hermione is necessary for later chapters. (Hint at next chapter- Hermione and Ron.)

A/N2: Hey send me other British insults. I realized I stuck a very American insult of 'Tool' in there and couldn't think of anything to go in its place.  
  
Since you guys actually seem to find it amusing that I leave these little messages at the bottom of the page here goes: I will REVIEW this story because Joy will not post over the weekend again if she does not get REVIEWS this weekend since last weekend was an utter wasteland... Umm... You don't have to repeat all that... just the 'REVIEW this story' part.


	10. Brothers don't have to be blood

An unwilling damsel by Joy  
  
A/N: Wow! Loving the reviews. And look I am posting on Saturday because of it. This is mainly a Ron/Hermione chapter so don't get mad okay.  
  
A/N2: For those of you that send me corrections, suggestions, or observations...hey that all rhymed... I appreciate it. Please let me know if there is anything I can do to improve my writing. My email is always there to welcome critiques of style, grammar, and wordage. I wrote a book that I never plan on having published to prove to my self I could do it. Now I actually am thinking of writing for real. I write here cause its fun and the accolades are great when life sucks. BUT I do want to get better so PLEASE send me some ways to improve. Even if you don't want to leave it in a review, send it to my email address ).  
  
Anyway- on with the show.  
  
Brothers don't have to be blood  
  
10.  
  
Ron was facing away from the door; tears set to fall when Harry burst in. Seamus sat up a bit in bed at the noise while Neville rubbed his eyes and Dean yawned. Harry came round the bed and faced Ron. The red haired boy looked up at his friend in time to see he was going to have a matching shiner with Harry as the 'boy who lived' sucker punched him.  
  
"Bloody Hell," Ron groaned clutching his face.  
  
"Wow," Seamus said.  
  
Harry pulled his best friend up by the collar. "Geroff you git!" Ron fussed. "What'd you be hitting me for?"  
  
"Same rules apply mate," Harry growled. "Now get your selfish, insecure arse downstairs before I kick you down them."  
  
"Leave off," Ron yelled waking the 6th years more fully.  
  
"Oh no...There is none of that," Harry said staring hard at his friend. "I get harassed, yelled at, punched, compared to a would be rapist and a psychopathic killer in one hour by you for talking to your sister in her room, which granted is against the rules, but still. I did nothing...nothing to hurt Ginny. You however crushed Hermione...and you did it on purpose you wanker. She can think what she likes but I know you said all those things so she would be hurt and tell you to bugger off...so she would hate you just enough to make it permanent. So she won't be hurt in the long run, right? Problem is Ron she loves you and all you accomplished was ripping to shreds the heart of the girl you're in love with." His green eyes were piercing, "Now you will fix things right now or so help me our friendship is over!"  
  
Ron sat blinking slowly taking in what Harry had said, "She...she loves me?"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes; "Yes you git...now get your arse downstairs and beg on bended knee repeatedly for forgiveness." Ron nodded as Harry manhandled him to the stairs.  
  
"Good luck Ron," Neville said with a smile. The red head looked to him.  
  
"Yeah, you and Mione make a great couple," Seamus added. "Just no snogging in the room ay." "What are you worried about? I'm practically family. I'm gonna get to see most of it ...god help me," Harry commented pushing Ron toward the door.  
  
Ron was a bit befuddled at what was going on around him. "Harry, what did you mean by the same rules apply?"  
  
Harry smirked, "Ginny is your little sister. Hermione is mine. I get to see her occasionally and I get to hit you when you make her cry. Now truthfully I got punched because you needed a release. Ginny was crying because of you not me. In this case however Hermione is weeping over you so...I had every right to knock your teeth out...but that would make Mione unhappy. She likes your mug as is."  
  
They reached the bottom of the stairs taking in the scene before them. Hermione had her forehead pressed to the top right side of overstuffed chair by the fire Ginny had moved her to. For Ginny's part she just rubbed her friend's leg and knelt before her. On closer inspection Hermione was crying quietly.  
  
"Ya know mate I really should let you have it for the crying jag you put her in when we were first years," Harry said gripping Ron's shoulders.  
  
"Lets not mate."  
  
"It would get you sympathy," Harry offered.  
  
Ron considered his best friend a moment, "Didn't know you felt the need to hurt me this bad."  
  
'The boy who lived' smiled, "I don't."  
  
Harry left Ron a few meters behind and got on his knees in front of his 'little sister.' "Hey sweet one," he said soothingly to Hermione who looked toward him. She swallowed convulsively before she lost the battle and openly began to weep again.  
  
From off to the side Ron watched as Harry worked in tandem with Ginny not needing ever to say a word. Why the bloody hell have I never seen what a perfect match my best friend is for my little sister? A small voice in the back off his mind reminded him, 'Harry is constantly in mortal danger', but Ron ignored it.  
  
Harry gathered Hermione in his arms, standing them both up and shushing her whimpers. Ginny moved the chair so no one coming through the door could see directly in the chair without moving around it entirely. She then came to him silently and led him back to the chair before pushing him into the seat.  
  
Harry in turn moved slightly and sat Hermione in the lap of his best friend. Their eyes danced over each other's. Something in Ron's chest lurched at the sight of the pain he had put Hermione in. "Hermione," he whispered in such pain. "Love you Mione. I'm so sorry I've hurt you."  
  
Harry stood back from the scene with Ginny beside him. The common room was empty except for them. Fred and George left at some point and the other Gryffindor's went to bed. He observed his friends with wonder. Their flirtation had been on going for... maybe years if you think about it. Harry could see it...and while he envied the changing relationship he knew better than to get in the way. He wondered if this is what Lupin or Black felt like when his parents fell in love. Then again they were only teens. What was he kidding? Most people in this side of magic seemed to form their bonds early and stick with them.  
  
Harry smiled Hermione and Ron looked the very picture of adora-cute Ginny had described to him earlier. Ginny- the thought itself made him smile. He turned to her and held out his hand. She gave him a shy smile and took it. Harry led them to one of the big picture windows to see the night sky. He sat down, back against the wall, and seated Ginny so her back leaned against his chest. Harry intertwined their fingers and kissed the side of her neck.  
  
The newly formed best friends to couple sat in the overstuffed chair figuring out life. Hermione was the first to speak. She hiccupped, "Are... are you staying Ron?" unsure of herself. The red haired boy nodded.  
  
Ron was so nervous he could feel himself slightly shaking...or was that Hermione crying on my shoulder. It was both he decided as Hermione's breath tickled his damp neck from her tears. Her left arm was draped over his entire chest to his other shoulder hugging him. Ron took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "Come here," he whispered and shifted her weight closer to him.  
  
"I feel so foolish," she murmured completely ignoring Ron's action. There were no alarm bells they were too close or warning flags that this wasn't right. From the moment Harry and Ginny walked away and left them together, everything fit. This was as it should be. This is where she belonged...with Ron.  
  
Ron stroked her hair, "It isn't foolishness Hermione. I'm a right git and scum and prat..." "We called you most of those names after you left," Hermione informed him. Ron looked on with big eyes. Hermione pulled her head back a little and smiled at him shyly.  
  
He stared at her face then lips then face again. He hoped he wasn't misreading things and about to make the biggest mistake of his short life. Hermione swallowed slowly and watched Ron's face inch closer to her own. His eyes were wide with fear of rejection...that maybe he was making a mistake. She moved a bit closer too. She felt her heart thundering in her chest. He was going to kiss her this time. No near misses. No one to come along and interrupt. This time it would happen.  
  
Ron's watched as Hermione didn't turn away or run or anything. In fact for the first time she was leaning into him. He brushed his lips over hers once in a chaste kiss before pulling back to look at her. "Okay?"  
  
She smiled, "Never better."  
  
His thumb ran over her cheek wiping away the last remaining tear remnants. "You really want to be with me?" he asked nervously.  
  
"Yes," she responded softly.  
  
He shook his head, "But why you could have..."  
  
"I could have anyone...so you said." Hermione looked deep into his eyes, "Anyone includes you and I want you."  
  
"You deserve someone better," Ron said looking down.  
  
Hermione leaned her forehead to Ron's and said, "In my book there is nothing better than you... You argue with me. You challenge me. You push me to be more than the bookish girl everyone expects... All I want is you."  
  
Ron tried to absorb the words as best he could. She wants me...not someone else... me. Ron's face broke into a grin before he took Hermione's cheek in hand again and brought her mouth to his own. "I love you... no matter what a prat I am at times."  
  
Hermione smirked slightly, "I know," and kissed him forcefully.  
  
A/N: Not much on the Ginny / Harry front but next chapter...it will be...interesting. Be prepared. Next chapter you might feel as if you are stuck in a portakey. Expect a very abrupt fight and a VERY strange conversation with Snape. Things will not be fixed at the end of the chapter.  
  
Now here is the test. Last Saturday I posted and got I think two reviews. You must redeem the situation so- I will REVIEW this story even if it's to beat up the grammar, character analysis, or plot. I will REVIEW this story even if it is to flame it. I will also leave happy little REVIEWS to keep the writer happy.  
  
Just think in two chapters you get to read Ginny's version of what happen to her. I know you're excited! 


	11. From perfection to despair

An unwilling damsel by Joy  
  
I had this ready first thing this morning BUT the Document Manager section of the sight was down. I am sorry for the delay.  
  
A/N: 1) I am going to take Ginny's general 'spunkiness' to a new level. I am going to have be something of a tease. It was only fair to warn you.  
2) I realize I am writing Snape out of character. I told you earlier that he wasn't a bad guy in my universe. It's the beauty of writing fanfiction. The attempt is to bend a characters personality not break it.  
3) Thanks for the reviews. I am delirious with joy...okay that sounds weird since I am Joy. Oh well.  
  
From perfection to despair  
  
11.  
  
Ginny and Harry made a cute picture. He was sitting back against the window seat, legs splayed, with Ginny in between them leaning on his chest. He intertwined their fingers his on top of hers resting on her knees. It was sweet.  
  
"You were in my room last night," Ginny whispered.  
  
Harry swallowed as his cheeks began to blush.  
  
"Did you watch any of us undress?" Ginny asked in a neutral tone.  
  
"I came in after everyone was asleep... I would never..."  
  
"Never?" Ginny asked in a teasing tone. "Pity."  
  
"What?" Harry's eyes went big although the red head couldn't see him.  
  
"I had a nice dream last night about you wanting to be near me so badly you hid under your father's cloak. However I wasn't already in bed when you arrived," she stated. Harry sucked a deep breath and groaned. "You watched me undress before you...well...let yourself be 'seen'."  
  
Ginny's experience was limited so she had never been close enough to a boy to actually feel his arousal in a physical way...that didn't involve being assaulted that is. Determinedly she put that out of her mind and concentrated on acting like a normal girl should. She cringed. She was still normal...she just startled more easily now. She was more aware of her surroundings and more...It didn't matter anymore. Right now she was reclining on said appendage of her boyfriend, Harry-the boy who lived- Potter.  
  
Ginny was absolutely fascinated by the response she just got instead of terrified of it. At least that she was proud of. Harry didn't freak her out. She heard him groan a bit. "Like that idea?" she asked innocently. The sound he made was the sexiest thing she had ever heard.  
  
For Harry's part he was dying a slow and painful death. This was hell. To have a hot girlfriend...a really hot girlfriend who was teasing him just enough to fill his head with ideas of sneaking in her room to watch her undress...implying that she liked the idea. He was hard and getting harder by the second...and of course his hot girlfriend was the one trapping him bent in half in his pants. He kissed behind her ear, "Stop teasing...I'm trying to remain a gentleman."  
  
Ginny sighed contently. At least Harry didn't seem upset by her behavior. "All right Mr. Potter. I will be a perfect angel. But only because we started dating tonight...We are dating, aren't we?" she asked a bit nervous.  
  
"Gin I haven't left your side for months. Who are you worried about? I'm sure in most people's minds we've been dating for a while." Harry squeezed their interdigitated fingers. (Interdigitate: Ginny word for interlocking digits or fingers.)  
  
"Good point," she remarked.  
  
Ron and Hermione kissed a few more times goodnight before leaving Ginny and Harry alone in the common room. They sat quietly together enjoying the embrace they shared. "You ready to go up?" Harry whispered against Ginny's ear.  
  
A chill ran down her spine. "You inviting me into your bed again Mr. Potter?" she asked coquettishly.  
  
Harry groaned then chuckled, "I set my self up for that, but no I wasn't asking you. Bit early for that."  
  
"I slept next to you before we were dating," she stated nodding toward the boy's dorm.  
  
Harry hugged Ginny a little closer, "I loved that. I didn't know how much I loved it until I wanted you back there so often. I would be in class thinking about how amazing it felt to have you in my arms. I would catch myself..."  
  
Ginny leaned back and looked at him innocently, "Catch yourself doing what?"  
  
"I...well..."  
  
"It's okay Harry...tell me," she murmured then kissed his jaw.  
  
He shut his eyes taking in the sensation. "That day the boys cornered you." He felt Ginny tense. "Well once I got you set up in here I made a mental list of the things I needed to do...before of course I found I was doing it all wrong." She smirked and kissed his throat, which bobbed nervously. "I needed to go to Dumbledore. Needed to talk to Ron. Needed to ask you to lie beside me again. Shocked myself with that...but then it just became this deep desire that I couldn't turn from but couldn't act on...sort of...sleeping in the common room not withstanding."  
  
Ginny sat up, "You...You've had feelings for me since then?"  
  
Harry kissed her nose, "And before that...I've been attracted to you for years now. We weren't really friends...you were right about that. But you were Ron's baby sister and I just couldn't bring myself to believe that your brothers would be okay with us...so I did my best to ignore it...making sure I did not get to know you too well."  
  
He kissed her lightly on the mouth and said, "But then after that night I couldn't stay away anymore. I had failed you so much already. I wanted to protect you if I could."  
  
"You didn't fail me," Ginny authoritatively.  
  
"It feels like I did."  
  
"My white knight," she joked and kissed him again.  
  
Harry looked out the window some more and the thought struck him. "Ginny?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Why haven't you told me about that night?" Harry asked quietly bringing their arms in close to hug her more thoroughly.  
  
"I don't like to think about it," She murmured leaning back further to rest her head on his shoulder.  
  
"You told me that one day you would tell me what happened," he whispered before flexing their intertwined fingers.  
  
"And you want 'one day' to be today," Ginny answered just as quietly.  
  
She paused for a moment thinking the situation over and hoped she had found a way round the conversation, "Why's it important? It brought us together. Its over..."  
  
"Ginny," Harry murmured looking into her face. "You not telling me makes me feel like I have done something wrong...that all these months of yearning your trust don't mean anything... I guess I just don't feel like this is going to work if you can't trust me."  
  
Ginny's insides lurched as if she had been slapped again. Her eyes slammed shut in pain and when she opened them again Harry could see seething anger boiling over. Gin detangled herself from him, "You're right. It won't work... Things aren't going on your timetable so you give me an ultimatum like that. To hell with you Potter!"  
  
And just like that she was gone. Harry sat in stunned silence. He had been so happy a few moments before. He had what he wanted. Harry was so confused it boggled the mind that this day had even occurred.  
  
.........  
  
Gryffindor Tower was in an absolute uproar...silent but uproar nonetheless. Rumors were flying about couples, break ups, crying jags and reconciliations. At the moment no one could figure out what was going on with Harry and Ginny since they ate at different times the entire day. This was the second day in a row Harry was not there to walk Ginny to class but today Ginny didn't seem to care or notice as opposed to the previous day. Harry was in all of his classes completely shut lipped to everyone including Ron and Hermione.  
  
At the end of Potions Snape called him forward. "You and I had a deal Mr. Potter. Why are you now reneging?"  
  
Harry looked at his hands and owned up, "Because I'm a general prat that screwed everything up and I don't know how to fix things."  
  
Snape glared at Harry slightly; "What is the issue Mr. Potter?"  
  
"I wanted her to trust me to..."  
  
"All stop," Professor Snape said. "Trust...your issue is trust." Harry nodded. "Then I suggest Mr. Potter when you are faced with a moment that you must absolutely trust her...you do just that."  
  
He turned his back on his student and let him wonder out.  
  
The only person he trusted to talk about Ginny with was Hermione and after the night before it was nearly impossible to separate her and Ron. Harry lay in wait to capture his surrogate sister. When Hermione split off from Ron after her last class but before they were to meet for dinner, he nabbed her.  
  
"Harry?" she fussed. "What's going on? Why aren't you with Ginny?"  
  
"I think we broke up," he said in confusion.  
  
"You were only together a couple of hours. How could you be broken up?" Hermione commented, but in retrospect Harry would feel this to be a rehearsed answer.  
  
"That's the part where I need your help," Harry explained. "I'll tell you what I said. You tell me what I did."  
  
Hermione looked perplexed, "I mean you want me to guess."  
  
"No I mean I want to tell you what I said and you tell me what she heard instead."  
  
Hermione sat down with Harry as he retold his conversation with Ginny about 'that night'.  
  
"I just wanted to hear it from her lips...to know what scared her. I just wanted to know."  
  
Hermione shook her head in disbelief for a moment. "Harry what you did was you told Ginny that if she didn't tell you about 'that night' right then you were breaking up. She just beat you to the punch."  
  
"That's not what I meant. I just meant that it feels like..." Harry stopped and thought it through. "That is what I said isn't it."  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
Harry pulled at his black hair. "When do I get to be over being a git?" he asked. "Do I get to out grow it? Please tell me when I get to out grow it."  
  
"Unfortunately probably never," she said sympathetically.  
  
"What do I do?" he said with the expression of a kicked puppy.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and let it out in a huff, "Okay I doubt you're going to get this as a guy but I'll tell you what I told Ron. Ginny was in a situation that could have gone very bad very fast. In the muggle world this kind of thing is more common at boarding schools and universities than people think. Here we have the illusion of being more in control, that we can protect ourselves better."  
  
She sighed, "See, it doesn't matter that he didn't do what he wanted to...what matters was that she was trapped and he intended to take what he wanted from her. She felt helpless and for those few moments she was helpless."  
  
The look in Harry's eyes told Hermione he wasn't getting it. "Say in the chamber of secrets things had gone differently. You were powerless. All you could do was watch as Tom Riddle tortured Ginny. What would be worse- watching him kill her or watching him rape her?"  
  
Harry's body was rigid, knowing his answer but not understanding why. "Death- it's over Harry. It's final for the person. Rape- it's always there, no matter what. All sexual assaults are like that. Women get over it...they move on...they survive...but its still there even if it's only minutely."  
  
Hermione took Harry's hands in hers, "This is hers Harry. This is her pain...her experience. She has been asked questions about it...yes or no answers. She's never had to tell her side. You are asking her to relive it...to re-experience it. That's a lot harder than you give her credit for."  
  
Harry felt like crawling in a hole. He was an idiot. "How do I make it up to her?"  
  
Hermione smiled, "You talk to her. Apologize. Give her back the control."  
  
"She's avoiding me," Harry muttered.  
  
"I think that isn't quite true since she is coming this way."  
  
Harry got to his feet and turned to see a very confident Ginny walking to them. She seemed miffed but not necessarily angry. "Hi Hermione...Harry, may I speak to you?" she said coolly.  
  
"Yes...yeah...please," he responded wiping his sweaty palms on his pants.  
  
"Good...Goodbye Hermione," Ginny said with a nod,  
  
The brown haired witch watched as 'the boy who lived' followed the youngest Weasley like a puppy. "Oh crikey are you in for it. Just wait until you see what is in store for you."  
  
A/N: I fix it. I fix it. But next chapter is the chapter we go through Ginny's experience. I did it as gently as possible. For those of you who don't actually want to read it but want to keep up with the story I will give you an overview just email me. Next chapter is very much the straight down drop on the rollercoaster. It's a squirm in your seat chapter.  
  
Now class what do we say: I will REVIEW this story with support or criticism. I will REVIEW this story with support or criticism. Very good class. 


	12. Double Vision

**An unwilling damsel** by Joy  
  
Reason to put this story on your ALERT list- yesterday and today appears to be at a stand still even though the stories have been updated. Just a thought.   
  
A/N: WARNING: This chapter involves reliving Ginny's attack. I did my best to avoid graphic nature but the emotion is there. For those who don't want to read this chapter but get the gist of what is going on so you can continue with the story (only three chapters left after this) just email me and I will give you a brief overview.

.............................................

Double vision  
  
12.  
  
Ginny walked Harry through the halls without a word. She let him be a step behind at all times._ I can do this. I will do this... and then I will completely tell him off...no dump him. I will dump the 'great' Harry Potter; more like the insensitive git Harry Potter.  
_  
Harry noticed they were fairly close to the Gryffindor portal but weren't going in. "Ginny?" Harry called in question. "Gin, I'm sorry about..." He reached to touch her arm but she shook him off.  
  
"Not interested in apologies at the moment Potter," she cut him off coldly. One right turn and Ginny nudged him into a small room with a table and a couple of chairs.  
  
"What are we doing here Ginny?" he asked looking about the darkened room.  
  
Ginny's angry expression told Harry this was an uphill battle. She was beyond pissed at him. "You wanted to know...so you're gonna know. You want my memories. Fine...you can have them," Ginny muttered holding up a small pill and then handed him a glass of water.  
  
"Come on Harry. You want me to trust you, right?" Ginny spoke almost sadistically.  
  
Harry nodded once not liking the way things were going at all.  
  
She continued, "Then this is what you have to do to earn it...take the pill."  
  
Harry's eyes grew big. He knew of no spell that dealt in pill form. Potions he knew about but... Suddenly Snape's words came back to him..._**absolute trust**_. Snape created the pill, not Ginny. He had told Harry what to do. So now Harry had to trust his professor and his girlfriend. He took the pill.  
  
Harry's head began to swim. He felt like he was in a bad American B-Movie. Images started flashing behind his eyes but there was no continuity. Then there was Ginny's voice. "Tell me when things are clearer and tell me what you see."  
  
Harry blinked a few times. He was seeing the world through his own perspective only slightly. The second layer...Ginny's perspective and her emotions were over laying reality. "You... You're walking an older guy comes up to you in the hall."  
  
"Ah yes...that's when it all started." She laughed. "No...I guess Tom started it all but that will come later. The older guy is Theo Blinker, Slytherin. He is telling me how good I looked and how he wanted to introduce me to some closet experiences."  
  
Harry felt the revulsion run through her body, but at the same time how hard Ginny was trying to politely say no. She walked off just as her brothers came by. "Theo didn't like being told by Fred and George he wasn't good enough for their sister...their sweet innocent sister." The words were bitter in her mouth.  
  
The world spun a bit as Harry felt himself being tugged into the very room they were in. He felt Ginny's terror at being trapped again but also the fear when she saw who it was that had pushed her. She couldn't get to her wand. Harry couldn't hear what was being said, but Ginny supplied the words. "Theo decided that if I thought I was too good for him he would have to show me how low I was." The words were almost growled... painful, angry.  
  
Then Harry was being forcefully kissed. Harry was experiencing this in the first person. It was horrible. He had no control over his limbs. He couldn't get away, only scream. Harry felt his mouth being pried open and invaded. He felt Blinker's arousal up against him. He felt his hair being pulled as the scum one handed undid his belt.  
  
"See Harry I'm nothing to him. Didn't matter how I fought or said no. I was just something to be used." That statement was almost matter-of-fact, weary in a way.  
  
Harry felt nausea sweep over him and it wasn't Ginny's feelings, but his own. He tried to rationalize that it didn't happen; Ginny hadn't been raped, but in those moments she believed she was going to be. Then there was the moment of resignation where he felt Ginny decide no matter what she refused to cry. She wouldn't give Theo that.  
  
Suddenly there was a bright light and Theo was away from her. The twins were beating the crap out of him. _She would not cry. She would not cry.  
_  
Harry thought it would end there but it didn't. He lived through going to Dumbledore's office. Theo blaming her...that they were just having some fun when her brothers got in the way. That she was nowhere near as innocent as she pretended. Harry watched as Ron nearly cursed Theo into oblivion. "He's not worth it," she muttered out loud.  
  
The scene shifted carefully. Ginny was washing in scolding water and rubbing her skin raw yet still there were no tears. Later with the Weasley's all furious buzzing round her, Ginny just crawling into Ron's bed. Harry saw portions of Ginny's nightmares being raped, being forced to do... things... the disgust that washed over her. He felt her get up and go before the hearth and finally let herself shatter, weeping.  
  
For Ginny watching Harry live through these painful moments was awful. She would observe him cringe or shudder, flinch and strain to move away from the images in front of his face...things that weren't really there. She swallowed slowly realizing the extent of what she had done in this spell. She was laid bare for him to see everything.  
  
Soon Harry was weeping...he was probably unaware of it, but at least she knew now where he was in the time-line. "I couldn't hold it in any longer Harry...I couldn't keep it away."  
  
Just about then was when Harry's mind took on a curious turn...he was watching himself comfort Ginny, feel what she felt and later dream what she dreamt. He watched himself climb into bed after her and hold her close. And then Ginny drifted off to sleep only to find when her dreams took a nasty turn he, Harry Potter, was there to help.  
  
He felt Ginny's body awaken next to his terrified at what she thought transpired for about ten seconds. He lived the odd sensation she received when he had called her beautiful.  
  
The trance continued... life began anew and Harry Potter was always there. He walked Ginny to every class, sat next to her at every meal, and talked with her a bit every night. He felt the peace that brought her.  
  
"Are you at class yet?" the real Ginny asked from far away.  
  
He shook his head, paused, then nodded. There were a group of Slytherin boys sending her nasty notes and generally causing her grief. Professor Snape was there reprimanding them. When one boy was foolish enough to make fun of his teacher, the five found themselves on permanent detention...wands removed except for class.  
  
The class let out and Snape quietly asked if they were harassing her about Blinker being removed. She agreed. He promised to help protect her by any means he could. Ginny had been so grateful she leaned into her Professor and wept openly. That of course was when Harry had opened the door.  
  
Harry never really thought much about how he looked when he was angry. It wasn't pretty, he discovered. He felt the air charge with energy. Then he sensed Ginny's guilt, embarrassment, and fear just waiting for Harry to lash out at her. Harry experienced another wave of nausea sweep through him...he had made things worse. He had made Ginny's life worse. Then Ginny was running aimlessly for a few minutes toward class before she once again was yanked somewhere she did not wish to go. This time the Slytherin boys surrounded her. They accused her of sleeping with Snape and Blinker. How she posed as the innocent virgin for her brothers when she was nothing but a whore. Then the threats came and they weren't veiled. She had been slapped a couple times before Harry arrived.  
  
And yet she refused to cry. At this thought Harry began to recognize _the voice_ whispering. None of the other things that were said could be heard, but the voice that told her not to cry was audible.  
  
"Who is that?" Harry whispered. "Who keeps saying that?"  
  
"You know Harry," Ginny replied deeply...mysteriously. "It's the same voice in your head when you vow revenge or death or pain. Its _**his**_ voice Harry."  
  
Harry gasped, "That's not true."  
  
"Yes it is." Ginny was quiet, "Think about my thoughts in Dumbledore's office. I wasn't speaking to Ron, was I?"  
  
"This is why, isn't it? All the pain is yours, but _**this**_ we share?"  
  
"Yes," Ginny said pitifully.  
  
Harry's journey wasn't over...but now things were happening he knew nothing about- Ginny looking into the fire and seeing Tom Riddle. Ginny putting herself to sleep so she couldn't chose to let him in. Soon he saw his own arrival and their fight. She really didn't see him as a friend at that point. Harry could feel her hope that he truly did consider her a friend. Only when he made his pledge to her did Ginny feel some lasting peace and safety.  
  
But then there were the nightmares...the horrible nightmares about any and all guys that showed an interest in Ginny. In her mind she was violated by so many men in so many ways...but always Tom Riddle was there is some capacity. Ginny was battling that demon almost constantly and she never said a word.  
  
Tom's presence was worst when her nightmares centered on Harry. Harry would realize Tom Riddle still had a part of her and then Harry would reject her...over and over it happened...till the night Harry found out about dreams- the night on the sofa in the common room. The night that she woke time and time again and he was always holding her close like she was the most precious thing in the world. The night he told her he loved her in all honesty and truth. All she had to do was close her eyes and remember the look on Harry's face when he told her he loved her and the darkness was beaten back for another night. Tom had one more field he was beaten at because of Harry Potter.  
  
Harry's eyes fluttered attempting to make it all the way back to reality. His head hurt, his body ached, and he still couldn't see properly. He had apparently slid from the chair to the floor and his glasses were missing. Oddly enough he was thankful the floor was cool against his aching head.  
  
"Ginny?" he called out.  
  
"Now you know," her voice said from far off. "And I don't require your services anymore Mr. Potter. Thank you for helping me through my trauma. I will always be grateful," she said far too polite and distant...final. It sounded final.  
  
Harry pushed himself up by the arm and groaned. "Ginny...please don't leave me here. Not like this...not now. Please Ginny!"  
  
Ginny swallowed. She had been feeling vengeful when she requested Professor Snape's help with this punishment...no 're-enforced lesson' for Harry. Now seeing what she had done to him, how weak he was, how hurt he looked...she was almost ready to gather him in her arms and let them have a good cry together. _**Almost**. He can't always run the show...deciding what is best.  
  
_Harry couldn't tell where in the room Ginny was but he knew she hadn't left yet. "It was wrong of me to ask the way I did, Gin. In all honesty I just wanted to be closer to you, to be your confidant the way you have been mine for so long, the person you relied on." There was no response.  
  
"I said it badly. I never meant to imply I would leave you. You are the only thing in my life that's truly mine Gin. You see me not 'the boy who lived' or the 'great' Harry Potter. You see the screwed up teen that keeps putting his foot in his mouth with the person he cares for most."  
  
There was no sound, but he knew she was listening. This was his last chance to get it right. "I need you Ginny...please don't leave now when this could be so good between us. I need you."  
  
"You aren't angry with me," she said quietly.  
  
It was then that Harry realized she had stolen his invisibility cloak to make her escape... that was why he couldn't see her. _At least she's talking to me._ "I got to live some of the most painful things I can recall... because they happened to you... I couldn't stop them."  
  
He paused, "Now you know my childhood wasn't fun and you have never forced the point with me to tell you. I should have respected that." Harry began again, "You could have just blown me off, broken up with me entirely, but instead you did show me what you didn't want to talk about... I don't have the guts to do that... This was not easy for either of us, but it is not something I'm angry about."  
  
Ginny appeared suddenly before Harry...his glasses in hand. "So I'm not in the dog house," she whispered kneeling beside him.  
  
"As long as I'm not," he answered.  
  
Harry stared at Ginny for a long moment wanting so badly to touch her, but not being sure if that was allowed at this point. "So..." he murmured.  
  
"So..." she replied playing with her fingers.  
  
He decided to treat this rather massive issue as a bump in the road. "So, that was our first fight as a couple." He looked at Ginny who was biting her lip and playing with her hair. "I think it went smashing. You?" Harry smirked.  
  
Ginny chuckled at him, breathing more easily. _I don't want to walk away from this._ "You need to thank Snape. I was planning on making you a girl for a day...really pretty...so guys would be all over you...like a Veela. Professor Snape suggested this instead. He said something about returning the favor of sorts someday... I didn't ask, but it didn't sound like he meant it badly... So, anyway, thanks are in order."  
  
"Tomorrow..." Harry murmured tracing his finger down Ginny's cheek marveling at her trust of him despite it all. "Tonight we have some making up to do," he whispered hotly giving her a few gentle kisses.  
  
Ginny smiled and gave him a warm hug, holding him close. "You are special, ya know that?"  
  
He smirked, "Well I should hope so. I'm the **'Property of Ginevra Weasley'** after all."

...............................................

A/N: See...Wasn't that fun? No the ride is not over...just the major free fall is done. Please let me know about Harry's visions. Did it work? Was it too confusing?  
  
And once again with the subliminal messages- I will REVIEW and give Joy the feedback she needs to improve her writing. I will REVIEW and give Joy the feedback she needs to improve her writing. 


	13. Embarrassing conversations about stress ...

**An unwilling damsel **by Joy  
  
A/N: 1) If you know I have updated but you can't get to the chapter go to the last bracket in the http line. This is the number of the chapter. Put in the new chapter number. Hit return and then hit the Refresh button if necessary.  
2) Hermione character is about to take a much more blunt twist to her...be aware. Please don't write me that I'm writing her out of character...I know this already that is why I put these little notes at the beginning. You are welcome to tell me if it works or not. (This is a pet peeve I picked up writing in other sections.)  
3) As to how I get these done so fast is...I have the base story done before I began. There are definite edits but for the most part its finished. This is necessary because I have far too many abandoned stories on I have one story that is missing its final chapter. One story that had maybe three chapters left. Then I have other stories that I had great ideas behind them but I just came to hate the series they were from so I stopped writing them. I have six partial Harry Potter stories right now. I refuse to put any of them up for fear of abandoning them later so this is how I do it now.  
4) Thank you for the reviews I got on last chapter. I hope I handled the subject matter with the sensitivity it deserves.  
  
.....................  
  
**Embarrassing conversations about stress reduction**

13.  
  
Harry had made quite a display of being overly affectionate with Ginny. He was quite proud of his firebrand and wanted there to be no question is anyone's mind that they were together. (In Hermione's opinion it was like watching a dog mark its territory. Harry wanted in known Ginny was off the market.) He was particularly demonstrative whenever they were anywhere near the girl that had insulted them both the night they got together and broke up... that was a very strange day. In the Common Room a few days later, Harry positioned himself on the coach closest to the infuriating girl. He pulled Ginny into his lap kissing her neck and lips repeatedly while murmuring loud enough for those around to hear. Everything he was saying was true so what did he care who heard him. "Ginny... You're so appealing and loving. I can't imagine being with anyone but you. No one compares. No one even comes close." Harry kissed at Ginny's neck some more while she gave little appreciative sounds.  
  
Ron of course was attempting to be supportive of the couple but he found it rather difficult. Right then he couldn't take it. He knew it was staged but he still didn't want to see it. Ron went to bed because 'he had stayed awake the previous night to get a parchment done for class' in theory but Hermione knew better. She was quite amused and watched with glee, as the snobby girl in question got angrier and angrier.  
  
Harry intertwined his fingers with Ginny's as he continued his taunt. "I'm not worthy of your affection," he was staring in her chocolate eyes as he said what he felt.  
  
Ginny sighed playing with his fingers, "You don't want someone older...someone more experienced?"  
  
The look in her eyes told Harry this was only partially an act. Both his hands came to cup her cheeks. "All I want is you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You are the only thing that makes the pressures of my life and destiny worth anything. You give me a reason to fight." His audience was completely forgotten. "I haven't had a lot of normal in my life Gin. But I have you, and you don't look at me like a freak or hero. You see me. I don't want anybody else...I couldn't be with anybody else." A tear ran down Ginny's cheek before she pulled him to her again and kissed him actively.  
  
Hermione smiled from one of the sofas in front of the hearth admiring how Harry's speech inspired many Gryffindors to leave to give the couple privacy while the annoying girl, the performance was originally for left, with her friends in a huff.  
  
For an emotionally closed off male Harry had just articulated some much needed statements. After years of passive rejection Gin needed to have her ego stroked a little about his desire for her. At the same time, Ginny was turning out to be just what Harry said...his reason to fight. Even if it was to fight with himself to bring back some or the light he used to have.  
  
Once the couple was alone in the Common Room (apart from Hermione) Harry tried to send Ginny to bed but they just kept kissing. Eventually he just pushed off and said, "GO... Please I beg of you."  
  
Ginny smirked and went up the stairs. Harry stayed groaned at the bottom, before hitting his head repeatedly on the wall much to Hermione's amusement. "Okay there Harry?" she asked as he flopped down beside her.  
  
"NO!" he said dramatically.  
  
"Feel like sharing."  
  
"NO...God no," he huffed.  
  
Hermione began to laugh. "It can't be that bad."  
  
"There is no way I am discussing this with a girl!" he murmured crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
This only served to make Hermione laugh harder. "You would rather talk to Ron, perhaps?"  
  
"OH god! There is no one to talk with!" Harry said frantically. "I would have normally talked with Sirius but..." They were both quiet a moment.  
  
Hermione shrugged. "Okay. You can't talk to Ron about Ginny and I can't really talk to Ginny about Ron."  
  
"So..." Harry said in question.  
  
"So... no matter how embarrassing this may seem you are one of my best friends and Ginny is one of my best friends so you are in luck with me being able to give you advice and vice versa," she explained.  
  
"Hermione...this is really personal. I mean REALLY personal." He couldn't fathom how she could be so flippant. Then again she didn't know the topic.  
  
The brown haired witch began, "In other words it has something to do with sex or wanting to have sex or masturbating or..."  
  
So maybe she did know the subject matter. "Stop with the ORs already I get the point, you know what its pertaining to... but Mione you don't really want to talk about..." Harry couldn't believe he was having this round about discussion even though they really hadn't said anything yet. It was just they were talking about discussing sex the way he did with the guys...or used to.  
  
She smirked, "At some point there will come a time that Ron will do something or say something in this venue that I will not comprehend at all or even get mad over. If you and I establish now that we will talk about all of the embarrassing stuff in our relationships, then it will be easier for me to deal with and less likely Ron & I will break up over something stupid- which you know is always possible with our tempers."  
  
Harry had to admire the strategy, "So this is a pre-emptive measure."  
  
"Yes," Hermione nodded her head as she spoke.  
  
"Ah..." Harry sighed, "Okay...Well...I like Ginny A LOT..."  
  
"I know."  
  
He shook his head, "No...I mean I physically like her a lot... but I want everything to be on her timetable. I don't want to remind her in any small way...and so when she leaves at the end of the night I'm normally 'uncomfortable' shall we say from liking her so much."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "Harry, are going to keep talking that way? I know the subject matter is serious but really!"  
  
"Let's see you try it?" Harry challenged.  
  
Hermione set her book down staring him straight in the eye. "After spending time with Ginny you always have a hard on and you can't very well go upstairs where Ron will yell at you about it." Harry's eyes were huge. "That mainly it?" she asked.  
  
_How does she do that?_ "Mainly," he squeaked.  
  
"What else," she pried. He said nothing. "Come on Harry. What else?"  
  
Harry stared down at his hands, "Before we started dating if one of the other guys were to catch me..."  
  
"...Jagging off..." she provided.  
  
He stiffened, "Yeah...that... if they caught me, it was no big deal. I would get razed a bit like 'who ya thinking bout Potter?' Stuff like that. But now..."  
  
The light bulb went off in Hermione's head, "And now everyone knows its Ginny, including Ron... who will want to pound you."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Do you always do it in bed?" Hermione asked very pragmatically. "And please tell me you shut the bed-curtains and use silence and locking spells.  
  
Harry looked put out. "Of course I close the bed-curtains and use those spells. I'm not an exhibitionist you know! And where else would I do it, might I ask?"  
  
She smirked, "Shower...like Ron does."  
  
"How the hell do you know where Ron jags off?" he questioned becoming more at ease with the situation.  
  
A mischievous smile spread across Hermione's face. "Wouldn't you like to know?"  
  
"Yes...as a matter of fact I would. I think its only fair since I'm laying myself out for torture over here."  
  
Hermione shrugged, "Ginny." Harry looked shocked. "He's her brother...besides bathroom and closets are the only places with privacy in this place."  
  
"Okay...so you are telling me to take care of business in the shower," he said out loud like he was convincing himself.  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Harry guys are known for the sundial in their pants in the morning not in the middle of the night sitting with their best friend... that's just wrong."  
  
"You scare me," he groaned.  
  
She chuckled, "I've been scaring you since first year. Get over it."  
  
Harry smirked at her, "Thanks Hermione. I guess with you acting like this isn't a huge deal that it helps me feel okay about talking about it with you."  
  
"Good... Now can you explain to me why my lovely boyfriend is constantly having to drop his hands while we're kissing."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Hermione began to fuss, "Its so unnerving. We'll be making out and then suddenly Ron's arm fall away from my body. Sometimes he will touch my face but normally we just keep kissing and then he is sitting on his hands!" Harry started laughing. "Why is that funny?"  
  
Harry chuckled again, "Because two days ago he asked me what he should do to keep from taking a tempting treat. I thought he was talking about my chocolate so I told him to sit on his hands... He probably is trying to stop himself from feeling you up."  
  
"That was crude," she announced.  
  
"I call it like I see it," he replied.  
  
Hermione smirked. "You really think that's it?" she asked biting her lip.  
  
Harry chuckled, "Yeah. I think that's a safe assumption." He noticed she didn't look mad. "You kinda like that, don't ya?"  
  
"Don't be absurd," she blustered.  
  
"You do...You actually do. You enjoy the fact that Ron has trouble keeping his hands off you," Harry chuckled.  
  
"So what? Its nice to feel wanted," she shrugged. Hermione bit her lip and made a decision. "You may want to think about that yourself."  
  
"I want Ron keeping his hands to himself around me, thank you," he joked.  
  
Mione hit him, "No I mean the way you are with Gin."  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked.  
  
"You're treating Ginny like she's going to break or something. And before you ask, no she hasn't said anything but I can tell. It's there just below the surface."  
  
"So what should I do? Grope her in the broomstick cupboard... I can't do that to her," Harry said with a bitter taste in his mouth.  
  
Hermione shook her head, "No one is asking you to abuse her or scare her. Just don't be surprised if she gets frustrated."  
  
Harry bit his lip. "I can do something special for her... would you help?"  
  
"Of course... It has to be magical," Hermione stated in a cheesy girl way.  
  
"Of course it will be magical...we're wizards," he said stupidly.  
  
Hermione chuckled and punched Harry's arm. "You go have your 'alone time' and I'll start brainstorming."  
  
"Got it sis." Harry saluted Hermione then hummed 'God save the Queen' as he went to reduce his stress.  
  
Hermione smirked to herself. _Now this will be fun.  
_  
..........................  
  
A/N: Here's a challenge- who can correctly identify why Harry's humming is slightly disturbing?  
  
Now class for a lesson in manners: When asking for something always follow the request with the word Please. Lets practice- REVIEW please. REVIEW please. REVIEW please. 


	14. Dating with twists & unfortunate turns

**An unwilling damsel** by Joy  
  
A/N: Okay first off I shouldn't say it was disturbing that Harry was humming. I was more interested in the images the song conjured for people. So from the emails I got the Brits that read this story, they found my innuendo very amusing and everybody else didn't get it at all. I will try to make this a bit more clear although this is a PG-13 story so I still won't out and out say (You can email me if you want the blunt answer, but only if you're an appropriate age.) – 'God save the queen' is a joke I picked up from a British friend as a recommended song to hum during certain amorous activities that would be so much easier if there really was an underwater breathing charm. I didn't really know if anyone would get that. Then again I hoped I would tap into some other innuendos. Almost all guys above a certain age have heard the expression 'just lie back and think of .' Some people think 'England,' others 'baseball' but I still think the funniest variation is 'the Queen.' That is all I will say on that front. Now with that out of the way...  
  
**Dating with twists and unfortunate turns  
**  
14.  
  
Ginny was getting a bit worried about having to go home for the summer with the way her relationship stood now. The brothers Weasley had concealed Ginny's relationship with Harry as not to cause any problems for the couple when Harry visited. Who knows what Molly would insist if she knew they were together. Harry and Ginny might not be allowed in the same room alone... Then again it was fairly obvious from the Weasley's letters they already knew. Harry's presence was permitted for the majority of the summer rather than just a small portion. The Weasleys' also seemed to know about Ron and Hermione, who had been invited to the Burrow as well. How they found out these things Ginny never knew. The irony in the situation was this meant that Fred and George got out of being at the Burrow so they could traipse about as they pleased.  
  
After months of basic courting before actually dating Ginny and Harry behaved very much like an old married couple, knowing each other well enough to know what the other was thinking. Ron and Hermione on the other hand had always fought like an old married couple, just not as much as before.  
  
Harry and Ginny mainly spent time together going down to the lake or up the tower for seclusion. They tried very hard to keep their relationship out of public spectacle. Once they started dating Harry held Ginny's hand when he walked her to class, earning the distain of Malfoy. He already hated Potter and the Weasleys so seeing both so happy made him vow to do something horribly nasty to them...but he would bide his time.  
  
On this morning Ginny woke to a pale purple rose on her pillow, beside her head. She smiled. She wondered when he had come in to leave it for her and if he had watched her sleep like he did so often.  
  
"Ohh...Ginny...You're so lucky. Harry is the sweetest boyfriend. What's the note say?" one of the girls in her dorm asked. Sure enough there was a note that stated. 'DO NOT TOUCH THE ROSE DIRECTLY UNTIL YOU HAVE DONE THE FOLLOWING-'  
  
Ginny read her instructions. She was to dress casually as if going to Hogsmeade, not go down to breakfast, then finally pick up the rose for their whole day excursion.  
  
Ginny washed quickly put on the clothes that presumably Harry or Hermione laid out for her. (Since there were a bra and underwear amongst her things Hermione probably did it.) Her friends watched as her hand hovered above the rose, "Okay, here I go."  
  
In a moment Ginny was gone and in front of Harry who had set up breakfast by the lake. "Hello my sweet," he murmured coming to kiss her cheek. "You follow directions remarkably well. Ron was convinced you would end up teleporting yourself over in your pajamas."  
  
Ginny she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Like you would have minded at all. You like my night clothes...that's why I occasionally wake to find you staring at me."  
  
"No, you wake to find me staring at you because I know you're having a nightmare and I want to comfort you when you wake up."  
  
"Fine there is that...but you can't deny that you like it when I wear less than more to bed."  
  
Harry had his hands on her hips squeezing gently as he groaned, "You love putting me in this fine state don't you?"  
  
"Which state would that be?" she whispered moving closer to him before kissing his lips.  
  
He held her hips a bit away from his. "The state of constant and unending arousal."  
  
"Yeah..." she whispered moving closer still.  
  
They stood on the lake's bank kissing innocently. Ginny found herself more and more impatient with Harry's gentlemanly behavior. Sometimes she felt that they were an old married couple that skipped the fun passionate part. Week after week (okay they had only dated for two weeks), night after night she waited for Harry to deepen a kiss...but he never did. He would kiss her and stroke her face...he liked to touch her so gently her nerve endings lit fire. Today she decided she had waited long enough.  
  
Ginny tilted her head a bit further to the side and ran her tongue along the seam of Harry's lips. His eyes immediately shot open as did his mouth with a sudden gasp. This was the reaction she was hoping for.  
  
Ginny had read a bunch of muggle romance novels she had gotten from Hermione. They described different things...all of which she wanted with Harry. However at the moment she would content herself with kissing him.  
  
Ginny slid her tongue into Harry's mouth running it along his tongue. Harry's hands tightened on her waist on instinct. Slowly he began to caress her tongue with his own. _This is bloody amazing. Then again it is bloody amazing I made it through this year not kissing Ginny Weasley.  
_  
"Wow..." he whispered when they broke apart.  
  
Ginny bit her lip. "So it was good?" she asked.  
  
Harry panted a moment, "Nothing can compare...wow." She blushed. "Was it... I mean... I've been afraid to because...well... I didn't want to remind you..."  
  
Realization hit Ginny like a ton of bricks. Harry remembered her memories. 'French Kissing' hadn't exactly been pleasant for her. She stroked his cheek, "Thank you for worrying. It's very sweet... But you could never remind me of him...of that."  
  
Harry leaned their foreheads together. "Good to know," he whispered and kissed her nose.  
  
"I have breakfast," he pointed to the blanket laid out with a picnic basket on it.  
  
"What's this?" she asked.  
  
"It's a muggle thing I always liked. People put food in a basket to eat outside."  
  
"Like conjuring, just less efficient?" she asked.  
  
Harry chuckled. "You're spending too much time with Hermione," he muttered setting Ginny up.  
  
"Well one day she very well may be my sister. Have to learn to cope with her now."  
  
He smirked, "You think they'll make it?"  
  
Ginny nodded, "No doubt in my mind at all."  
  
Harry bit his lip, "Gin, do you ever think about the future?"  
  
"A bit... I'm a little worried about being apart over the summer. I'm also worried about being together in my parents' house. After all you are very tempting."  
  
Harry smirked, "**'Property of Ginevra Weasley'** I better tempt you."  
  
"You certainly enjoy saying you belong to me. That expression must have been uttered by you a half dozen times since we got together," Gin commented.  
  
"Why wouldn't I enjoy it? I'm dating someone amazing that was actively sought after by the majority of males in the fifth, sixth, and seventh years at this school. I like the proprietary nature of that statement."  
  
"Okay, now you have been spending too much time with Hermione," she smirked.  
  
Harry chuckled at her and kissed her nose again.  
  
...........  
  
Ginny found her day-long date to be wonderful. Harry had thought of everything. They did all of her favorite things...showing he did indeed pay attention to the stuff she told him about herself when they were becoming friends. After eating by the lake, they went down to Hogsmeade to go to several stores for the fun of it. Tea was Harry's treat at the café she enjoyed most.  
  
By the time they arrived back at the lake they had spent hours upon hours together. The blanket was still laid out but a new set of food and dishes were in place. Some overstuffed pillows that they could lean against the large tree so they could watch the sunset comfortably.  
  
Leaning back contentedly with Ginny's head pillowed on Harry's chest curled into his body, he whispered, "Did you enjoy your day angel?"  
  
A smile satisfied smile spread across her lips, "Almost perfect."  
  
"Almost?"  
  
"Almost," she murmured and drew him to stand. She grabbed her wand, conjuring a radio to play background music. She drew Harry into her arms and began to dance slowly with him. "Now its perfect," Ginny whispered kissing Harry softly wrapping her arms around his neck. The couple danced to a couple of songs slowly enjoying the feeling of being together.  
  
Harry swallowed nervously because the closer he held Ginny the more he wanted her. Being a teenage boy had its disadvantages, like having your mind stuck on sex 90% of the time. He gulped audibly when she sat down on the blanket and tugged his hand to sit down as well. The look in her eyes told him that he would be panting shortly. Ginny lay back against one of the big pillows and drew Harry's head down to hers. This put Harry in the position of laying over her, something Harry was not comfortable with. Two weeks had past since the night he was given Ginny's memories. Unintentionally making her feel trapped physically was just not something he could handle. Harry stayed on his side kissing his gorgeous girlfriend.  
  
Ginny knew Harry was a gentleman, would treat her carefully because of the attack, but she wanted him to show some passion...show that he wasn't always in control. She had seen Harry lose his temper, which would rival many of her family members. Ginny didn't want him to yell at her...just lose himself for few minutes. She was playing a dangerous game and didn't even know it.  
  
The youngest Weasley had started to pay attention to things the older girls in her dorm said they did with their boyfriends...some of which made Ginny blush to high heaven while others seemed to imply they would have the desired effect.  
  
Hermione and Gin had compared notes on the best friends activities and of course Ron was much more aggressive than Harry. There were a few times Hermione said Ron actually 'kidnapped' her into a convenient broomstick cupboard to snog before class.  
  
..........  
  
"You're so lucky Hermione. At least Ron shows you he's head over heels for you. Me...I get the best white knight around but man is he slow," she had complained.  
  
"Come on Gin. After what you went through I would think you be happy Harry isn't all over you like an octopus," Hermione had chastised.  
  
Ginny had sighed, "I know...I am...I have never felt pressured or uncomfortable. Its just sometimes it makes me wonder if he loves me but really isn't into me. Ya know? "  
  
Hermione shook her head. "Believe me. He's very into you."  
  
"You know this how?"  
  
She raised her eyebrows, "We talk... about me and Ron... you and him. Like you and Ron do. Just trust me."  
  
"You know something major...I can tell," Ginny weaseled.  
  
"No way," Mione started. "I value my brother way too much to get sucked into this."  
  
"Hermione...do you understand I think he loves our connection but not me. That he doesn't really want me. Like maybe its more he doesn't want to share me with anyone else... divert my attention from him...so we're..."  
  
Hermione interrupted glaring at the youngest Weasley, "I am telling you this only because I think your self confidence needs it." Ginny made a 'go-on' motion with her arms. "After all of your dates and I mean all your dates, Harry has to take a cold shower...or a hot one depending on if there is privacy or not... He's into you."  
  
"I don't...Wait...What?" Ginny asked.  
  
Mione shook her head, "He remembers the horror you felt when Theo's hard on was pressed against you. He remembers how much it frightened you to think that he wanted you... Harry doesn't want that. He keeps his distance and he cool because he wants you to feel loved. But what that doesn't change the fact when you say goodnight he doesn't lock himself in the wash to relieve some tension."  
  
"Every time we..." Gin questioned. Hermione nodded. "Every time?"  
  
"Every time," the brown haired witch confirmed.  
  
Ginny had slumped on the bed, "He's just so proper!"  
  
Hermione sat beside her. "Try this... I think it might work on the white knight." She leaned over and told Ginny what to do.  
  
Ginny bit her lip, "I'll give it a shot."  
  
...........  
  
So here Ginevra Weasley lay on her back in the early evening glow of the sun fading back, with an incredibly hot boyfriend doing his damnest to not lie on top of her the way he so desired. Ginny had decided to try Hermione's suggestion to see what would happen.  
  
She ran her tongue over the seam of Harry's lips, which caused him to automatically open his mouth and pull her to him. Ginny smiled slightly before running her tongue over his. Harry was still apart from her on his side. She then took her tongue and ran it over the back of his teeth tickling the roof of his mouth a bit.  
  
Harry had been a good boy. He had done the romantic things reassured Ginny in anyway her could...and now she was torturing him for it. When she ran her tongue over his teeth again and he gave up the fight. He turned her back so she was laying flat on the ground and he was over top of her...one of his knees between hers. His tongue repeatedly plunged into Ginny's mouth...practically mating. Harry's hands were in her hair and caressing her flank...all of which she was enjoying immensely.  
  
Unknowingly Harry's hand strayed to close to the buckle of Ginny's jeans. That sensation coupled with feeling Harry hard against her hip Ginny suddenly pushed him off hard. "Ginny?" he panted looking at her as she stared down.  
  
She felt so stupid. He had been holding himself in check so long...trying to make sure nothing would scare her only for her to push him to the point he wasn't paying attention... He was just acting...like she thought she wanted.  
  
Harry sat silently afraid to reach for Ginny...afraid of making things worse...afraid because he wasn't actually sure what he had done wrong...afraid of what was going to happen next. "Ginny?" he whispered.  
  
She turned further from him...so he wouldn't see the tears. It was her fault. She didn't want him to feel guilty about it.  
  
Harry however was not blind to her plight. "Ginny please...talk to me... I want to hold you so badly but I'm afraid of scaring you more," he begged.  
  
She turned to him, "I'm sorry...I'm so stupid. I thought it would be no big deal. I thought..." She started to cry openly.  
  
"Ginny, you are not stupid. And I am the one that's sorry. I knew better and let myself get caught up..." he whispered again sitting next to her. "Do you want me to go? Tell me what you want and I'll do it."  
  
"Don't leave me..." she whimpered and lay her head on his shoulder. "I'll be better. It would happen again. Just don't leave me."  
  
Harry clinched his eyes shut and wrapped his arms around her middle. She wasn't actually hearing what he was saying. "Sweetness, I will never leave you. I just wanted to know if you wanted some space...that's all. I'm the one that scared you...I'm the one that screwed up...not you."  
  
Ginny shook her head, "You didn't screw up... It was just... for one moment you weren't you anymore and I wasn't on the best date I have ever had. For one moment I had to protect myself... and that is what scared me... I didn't know that would happen. I couldn't imagine it happening. Since I have started dating you I haven't had one of my really horrible nightmares that haunts me after I wake, Harry. Not one." She leaned back and looked into his face. "They told me afterwards that I would have nightmares, irrational thoughts and fears, and flashbacks. I just...I didn't know what that would mean...not really."  
  
She swallowed shallowly. "I'm not mad at you or scared of you Harry. I'm not. I just got overwhelmed. Please don't let this stop us from..." she bit her lip and looked away before continuing, "expressing..." She looked back at him, "...our affection this way."  
  
Harry stroked Ginny's face lightly with a couple of his fingertips. "Lets stay away from me laying on top of you for a while yet...or pressing you up against the wall or something." She nodded. "Now I'm not opposed to having you lay on top of me or back me against a wall," he said playfully as he toyed with her fingers.  
  
"How do you feel about being kidnapped into broomstick cupboards?" she asked.  
  
"What with you Weasley's and broomstick cupboards?" Harry asked.  
  
"Ron bragging?" Ginny questioned.  
  
"Hermione bragging," he countered.  
  
Harry drew Ginny up to her feet and they began to dance again to the music still playing in the background. "Thank you for today," Ginny whispered, "...including your understanding right now."  
  
Harry smiled sweetly, "You are the most precious thing in my life Ginevra Weasley. I would do this and much more."  
  
"Good to know."  
  
..................  
  
A/N: This is it guys. Next chapter is the end. I have written part of a sequel already, however it is a bit too racy at parts for this revenue. If a sequel does come out I will probably post it at (Harry / Ginny web-page). Then again the same rules will apply – I won't post until the series is finished so with my move across country it maybe a month or two.  
  
Make your reviews count since its almost over...can you believe it. So... I will REVIEW the second to last chapter of An Unwilling Damsel. I will REVIEW the second to last chapter of An Unwilling Damsel. 


	15. Being whole

**An unwilling damsel **by Joy

A/N: I just discovered that this lovely site will not let me post anything web oriented. So even though I have put my email address up on the author notes and I put the website I plan to post the sequel to (should I get it finished) neither item showed up. I will attempt it again but in terms that will be non-format sensitive. My email is joy622 at ziplip dot com. The Harry/Ginny site I plan to post the sequel to is www dot **thefirelight** dot net forward slash index dot php. Remember there are no actual space between any of them but it's the best I can do. It will be a while though before I am ready to post it.

Sequel: So far the topics I have worked on are Ron and Harry having to team up against the girls who set out to seduce them over the summer, Malfoy attempting to break Ginny and Harry up, and finally Ginny and Harry consummating their relationship. In other words a definite R rating and potentially more. I think I do fairly well with innuendo but I may post a racier version of this of thefirelight and a toned down version here. Anyway... I'll see what my brain comes up with. As much as I love fan support PLEASE DON'T SEND ME STORY SUGGESTIONS. I like to know that a storyline is mine and not something I got the idea off of someone else. Now if anyone wants to send me a challenge for a ONE SHOT where I have to take components of a list or one major point I do enjoy that.

Anyway...here it is...the end.

**Being whole**

15.

Fred and George were ecstatic over the end of school. As promised... to each other that is... they had allowed Harry to go unscathed so far in his relationship with Ginny, whom they checked up on quite frequently. Unbeknownst to Harry, Ron and Hermione, Ginny was actually spending a lot of time confiding in Fred and George. Their brother/sister bond was greatly strengthened by the unfortunate turn of events. The twins knew everything about her relationship with Harry. They knew from the first kiss to the first fight to the first flashback and so on. Harry showed himself to be above the board in all such conversations so when Ginny would voice frustrations over the physical intimacy issue they would listen patiently and make suggestions.

Eventually Fred and George promised Ginny that before Harry arrive at the Burrow that summer the three siblings would have a very frank conversation about sex...since they knew their parents never would. This made baby sister a bit uneasy but very excited. She was being seen as becoming an adult. The way the twins figured it, she had been through more pain and torment than any girl should...and it had aged her, no matter what year her birth was in.

Ron on the other hand was oblivious for the most part having his focus be mainly directed at Hermione...who managed to get the youngest Weasley boy to raise his grades fairly well. He occasionally noticed his sister and Harry staring at each other or talking extra close but he had never caught them snogging for which he was grateful. Harry was taking care of Ginny so Ron refused to worry. Worrying took too much effort when it was plain to see his sister and best friend were in love...whether they admitted or not.

..............

"Lets stay here today Gin?" Harry said snagging a belt loop on Ginny's jeans to keep her from heading out with the rest of the students going to Hogsmeade. They were standing on the edge of the fountain in the courtyard that was flowing nicely.

She regarded him a moment but then nodded, "Okay." She threw her arms around his neck. "BUT...you have to make it worth my while."

A mischievous grin spread across his face, "No worries." His hands caressed Ginny's lower back as he moved in to capture her lips.

"Hey...hey...hey..." Ron snipped as he walked by. "I don't need to see that."

"Then sod off," Ginny said as she pushed up on tiptoes and took Harry's mouth. He squeezed her sides.

"Break it up you two or I will stay to make sure you don't lose your cherry," Ron said sternly pulling the two apart. Harry kept his eyes down so neither Weasley could see the amount of lust in his eyes that they would surely be reflect.

Hermione grabbed Ron by the ear making him let go of Harry and Ginny. "Oh no you won't Ronald Weasley! You promised me a trip to Hogsmeade and YOU WILL take me, is that understood."

"But Hermione, they could..." the red haired boy gestured his arms about.

"SO..." Hermione snapped. "You'd rather it be Harry who would take care of her than some git that..." Both Harry and Ginny were staring down and were very red in the face.

"Please stop talking about us like we aren't here," Harry interrupted.

"Quite right...Let's go RON!" the brown haired witch said tugging her boyfriend away.

The formerly happy and playful couple now looked at each other shyly. "I wasn't you know," Harry ventured.

"Wasn't what?"

"Gonna try to...take your cherry," he said lamely.

Ginny laughed and splashed Harry. "Didn't think you were," she smirked back at his shocked expression.

"You are toast."

................

"I am going to get you Potter. I cannot believe you did that," the youngest Weasley yelled at her boyfriend. Harry and Ginny were both soaking wet coming in from toppling into the fountain. He had already set up their picnic, blanket and all in one of the upper abandoned towers. He had decided splashing her back in the fountain would be great fun.

Harry ran up the stairs seeker skills helping avoid his girlfriend's wrath. "That was hilarious and you know it."

"Hilarious? Getting detention, being soaked...with no replacement clothes, and annoyed by my boyfriend's childishness is not hilarious," she growled snagging the back of his wet T-shirt, which molded to his body nicely.

Harry turned around jogging up the stairs backwards, taunting Ginny in a way. "At least you will be serving detention with me and not Malfoy."

"I might prefer Malfoy since my knickers are in fact twisted."

"Now that is a lovely visual."

When they reached the top Ginny tackled Harry sending him to the ground. "Hey watch it. I'm fragile over here," he complained. "Is this the way you treat all your property after a couple months?"

"First off-Ha! to you being fragile. Secondly, as for property if my broom gave me as much trouble as you do I might retire it," Gin muttered saucily.

"Ouch. Harsh." Harry shook his head, drew out his wand and uttered a drying spell. "There. All better. No more trouble with the boyfriend so you won't retire him," he said sweetly.

"Oh but I enjoy bickering with you," she said kissing his lips lightly as Harry remained on his back looking up.

Ginny turned in Harry's arms so he could see the longing in her eyes. He knew there was a fine balance they walked and lightly at that. They were a couple months into their relationship before he felt that they were finally at a place he didn't have to be hyper-vigilant. Harry was amazingly patient and loving with Ginny. After all dating a survivor was the most understandable thing for him. He needed someone who could understand the darkness he felt in his soul as well as kick his butt when necessary.

Ginny was perfect for him not just because she understood perfectly his brand of darkness that lurked within him, while still being able to share life and hope with him. The feeling overwhelmed him for a moment. "You are so precious to me," he whispered into her hair before sitting them both up to eat.

Gin drew with him to sit beside her as they ate quietly. Mid way through a piece of watermelon Ginny's got a smirk on her face. Her hand appeared at the back of Harry's neck and pulled him close. She bit off the remaining melon chewing slowly before kissing Harry deeply.

"Ginny," he panted.

"Yes Harry."

"Do that again."

She smiled and kissed him deeply.

Harry had been so determined to prove that his feelings for Ginny were genuine that he was almost phobic about their physical relationship... especially after her flashback. However much he didn't instigate before it was double now. If Ginny wanted to be kissed deeply she had to first. Harry loved it when Ginny kissed him that way. It was so intimate and loving. Ginny loved it when Harry would take over a kiss and began to consume her. They did their best to balance each other's actions and become comfortable in their affections.

Harry drew Ginny into his lap keeping one hand at the nape of her neck while the other stroked her back. He leaned back against the wall for support. Bright green eyes drank her in. "You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

Ginny smirked, "Not half bad yourself Potter. We really should have a wet t-shirt contest around here." She took a hand and traced it down his chest. "Quidditch and I are friends for what it has given your physique."

Harry grinned, "I'm glad I meet with your approval."

Ginny pulled away a bit and swiveled in her spot. She knelt in front of him so she was looking down at his face. Ginny ran her fingertips over his nose and jaw. She watched how much he liked simply caresses. Living without the basic loving touch for so many years Gin reveled in being allowed to share that intimacy with him.

It nagged at her that no one had comforted the child that had been Harry. No hugs or kisses. No affection of any kind. It caused her to question the state of the scar on his brow. She always wondered if his scar would be sensitive to the touch so gently she traced the lighting bolt with her index finger. Harry sucked in a deep breath clutching Ginny's sides and hips as he shuddered. "Bloody hell that feels good," he murmured.

"Does it?" she murmured low and sultry.

"Yes," he panted.

"What does it feel like?" Ginny asked tracing the marked flesh again.

Harry's hips surged up and he clutched Ginny again. "Ah...um...electric...it feels... never mind...muggle thing." Her fingers kept dancing. "It feels like you're pouring your magic into me."

She smirked, "Maybe I am."

Harry stared wide-eyed at his adventurous girlfriend. He liked letting her set the pace and direction. He had enough excitement in his life. _Ginny is welcome to drive as long as she likes. Man, that sounded sexual. I'm gonna need a really long shower after this._

Ginny observed him before starting to place little kisses on his forehead. She felt him tense with anticipation. These were the times it was more than okay that Harry didn't lead. _It is a power trip to make the great Harry Potter tremble at the mere kiss of my lips. _

Harry held his breath as her mouth brushed his scar then traced it with the point of her tongue. The deep groan showed how extremely turned on he was, but when Ginny's lips brushed it again a slide show of images appeared behind his eyes. They weren't memories really. They were memories of a future...their future together. It was like his dreams at night where he would be talking to Ginny in bed but she was older. He now understood. They were young but they were going to make it.

His scar always a bit supernatural by definition. It just tapped something unnamed... untested. Harry's eyes shot open and stared into Ginny's before he kissed her passionately. He always shut his eyes when they kissed but this time he gazed wide-eyed. When Harry pulled back it was as if his eyes were glowing, as he panted.

Ginny looked at him in confusion, "What's got into you?"

He smirked at her like the Wolf to Red-Riding Hood, "A whole lot of you."

Ginny blushed a bit, "Come on."

Harry shook his head. Her shoulders slouched, "I know something was up. At least tell me what's wrong Harry?"

"Absolutely nothing," he replied still shaken but more than happy to keep kissing Ginny.

She pushed him back a bit. "Tell me."

A deep level of contentment settled over him as Harry regarded her, "I just realized for the first time I'm not alone anymore."

A smile spread across Ginny's face, "No Harry. Neither of us is alone anymore."

The End...

A/N: That's it. That's all. No more. Finite. It's over. – Please review.

A/N2: Ready... Set... Commence begging for a sequel... NOW!

A huge thank you goes out to all the fans of this story. For being my first Harry Potter series I felt very welcome. Thanks for all you that have been encouraging. Double thanks to all that have given me criticism. It also inspired me to get off my ass and write my second attempt at an actual book.

See you at the sequel- after my move.


End file.
